Perimeter of Love
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: Raven & Starfire lays their eyes on the Aquatic Prince. Later on when Raven found out about Starfire crushing on Aqualad, she backs up and accepted the Charming Speedy. But Aqualad already has someone in mind who is already taken. More couples in the fic!
1. A visit from the Titans East

Title: Love is so gullible

Summary: Raven & Starfire lays their eyes on the aquatic prince. But when Starfire told Raven about Aqualad, Raven move out for her friend and go out with Speedy. But Aqualad has feelings for someone that is already taken. Aquaven, Speedven (one sided), Aquafire (one sided).

Author: PinkMysticRanger (although I am so desperately wanting to change this username, I can't because I had labeled all my fictions with my username)

_**Ok, let's start the fic. Plz, I am worried about flames, some of you would not like the idea of Starfire & Aqualad. Nor about Robin have feelings for the dark beauty. Oops, that'll be later on with the story. I have given too much info, plz do R&R! (Raven & Robin! Haha) And tell me if I should continue or not, and plz note that my English is not very good. The title does sounds corny and if anyone can think of a good title, mail me. **_

Chapter 1: A visit from Titans East

"Oh friend Robin! Do tell me more about our friend from the East!" Starfire said with delight and excitement mixed together in her voice.

"Star, can we go to the next subject? I have told you about them for a hundred times!" Robin said as he pace to the living room. His voice with annoyance and impatience.

"Oh, then I must prepare a royal feast for them! My planet in this occasion has…" she was interrupted by Raven.

"We're going to the pizza stand, Star," Raven told Star as she passes them to head for the roof.

"Aren't you going to prepare to meet them?" Robin asked, his voice tone changed.

"I need to meditate," with that simple reply Raven disappear into the distance.

"Well, then, need I give them a welcoming music?" Star asked with full of excitement.

"No, it's ok, you needn't do anything," Robin told her, worried about what her music might cause. They arrived to the living room, as they open the door; they found Beast boy and Cyborg, welcoming Titans East.

"How come you guys are here so…"

"Early?" Starfire finished Robin's sentence and smiled a big grin and hugged Bumblebee. "You must be Bumblebee, the leader of the East of the Titan!" before Bumblebee could say anything she dropped her and hugged Speedy. "You must be Speedy!" she then went to Mos & Menos and hugged them together. "You must be Menos & Mos!" and she ran to Aqualad and hugged him too and said. "You must be Aqualad!" with that she let him down.

"She was asking me about you guys, so I told her about you all," Robin explained to the Titan East who were looking confusingly at Starfire but when Robin explained the confusion disappear.

"I think one of you hasn't arrived yet," Bumblebee reminded them.

"She's meditating, come I'll show you to your rooms," Robin head off to the hall first.

"Friend Bumblebee, you must live beside my room and you must taste my home planet's snorka berries! They tasted absolutely stunning!"

Bumblebee did get her room next Star's and Mos & Menos's room facing Beastboy's, Speedy's room facing Robin's. And Aqualad's room was beside Raven.

Then, they all meet back in the living room after a few.

"Hey, so where exactly is your fifth member of the team?" Speedy asked looking around the room.

_**Meanwhile on the roof top…**_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she was meditating, repeating these words again and again. She stopped meditating when she opened her eyes and saw the titan east's space craft near theirs. "Well, they must have arrive, but nobody's calling me," with those words she continued meditating.

_**Back in the living room…**_

"I'll go get Raven," Robin said as he dashed to the roof top.

"I bet she could see our space craft from her room?" Speedy questioned.

"No, she's on the roof top and she can see it too. But she's they type of person that won't come until they are invited," Cyborg explained.

"Our friend Raven is unique!" Starfire said it delightfully.

"Without a doubt," Beastboy agreed.

After awhile, Robin entered the living room with Raven behind him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go since Raven is here," Cyborg said and all of the titans in the room exited the living room.

_**Pizza Stand…**_

"You all take a seat, Sparky and I will go order our pizzas, ok if all of you have extra cheese pizza, but for Aqualad, ofcourse, meat free pizza," Bumblebee said and left for the counter with Cybory.

"I'll have the same with Aqualad too you know! I'm a vegetarian!" Beastboy told her from his seat.

Raven took a seat between Aqualad and Speedy, which wasn't very helpful since she doesn't know anything about them. Beside Aqualad was Starfire who was in between Aqualad and Robin. She seems very happy to meet new friends and her smile has never left her since Robin told her about the visit from Titans East.

"What's with the hood?" Speedy asked Raven who was sitting beside him quiet with her hood on.

"I don't like others to see me without my hood on," she explained with her usual tone.

"What about the cape?"

"That is to cover myself,"

"Don't you ever put your hood down?" before Raven could answer he turn to Robin who is beside Starfire who is beside Aqualad and ask, "Doesn't she ever take off her hood or cape?"

"What was that?" Robin asked who missed what Speedy ask him.

"Doesn't she take off her hood or cape?" Speedy repeated.

"She took it off while meditating or talking with us, or whenever she likes," Robin replied.

"Our friend Raven is extremely beautiful when she does that, isn't she Robin?" Starfire joined the talk.

Beastboy and Mos and Menos were in their own chat about games and stuff while Aqualad was just sitting there alone in the middle with people who were talking across him.

"Aqualad, dude why aren't you talking?" Beast Boy then noticed the young lad sitting all by himself.

"I don't know what to talk about," Aqualad replied.

"Talk with Raven, you two have a lot in common," Beast boy advised and continued his chat with Mos and Menos who were talking in English with their Spanish accent. Cyborg has 

invented a language inverter and used in on Mos and Menos when they arrive in order to understand them and communicate with them.

Bumblebee arrived with Cyborg carrying pizza boxes.

End of Chapter 1.

_**What do you think? I should continue or not? Although I have mentioned above, my English isn't good enough to write a perfect fiction but you still understand what is written above. I will try my best to progress my writing. **_


	2. Getting to know you

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Cyborg and Bumblebee place the pizza boxes on the table and they started taking all the slices and chomp.

"You came from the sea in which they call Atlantis?" Starfire asked while slowly biting her pizza.

"Yeah, and you are from?"

"Oh, let me introduce myself to you," Starfire said after she put her pizza on her plate. "My name is Starfire from the planet Tamaren, I shoot starbolts and green rays from my eyes! And have a pet called Silkie! Who is extremely cute! You must meet him when we get back to the tower!" she said with excitement returning to her tone.

"I'll see to it, to meet your pet who is called Silkie," Aqualad said as he also reach for a slice of pizza as Raven and his hand converge each others. She draw back her hand, but Aqualad instead of getting one for himself, he also get one for Raven and places on her plate.

"You don't need to," she told him.

"You were reaching for the same pizza," Aqualad told her.

"Thanks," she blushes when the charming man smiled at her. Her blush quickly disappears when a cool hard breeze pass through her and her hood took off her.

"Whoa, Starfire was right! You look amazing, beyond amazing!" Speedy said without a doubt turning to Raven when the hard wind left. She quickly put her hood on.

"You should take off your hood more often," Speedy told her taking a bite at his pizza.

"And I didn't know that you like veggie pizza too," Aqualad told her.

"I just try to take a new taste of a new thing," she replied back to him with a grin.

"You should have seen the look on Jinx and Kidflash when we left our tower to them for a while. They were really into each other, thinking that we left and started looking at each other and lips almost touching, hands holding," Bumblebee told the rest of the gang of her spying on Kidflash and Jinx before they left in her bee form. "The way they look at each other and everything,"

"So you like blue?" Aqualad ask Raven looking at her hood.

"Yeah and it seems that you do too,"

"Ocean color suits an Atlantean prince like me,"

"I thought so,"

They finished their lunch and were on their way to the tower while they stop at the park.

"Who wanna play some fool ball?" Cyborg ask his friends.  
Everybody agreed except Raven who always said, "I'll be referee,"

"We need to seprate Mos and Menos!" Beast boy suggested. "They're way too fast to catch," "I agree," Speedy agreed.

They all play while Raven sat under the tree looking at Aqualad. 'Stop looking at him Raven,' her inner Raven told her. 'Stop it,' she said as she closes her eyes.

While she close her eyes, Star tripped and fell on the ground and scraped her knees.

"Star, are you ok?" everyone gathered around her.

"Let's take her back to the tower," Robin said as Cyborg carried her back to the tower. After all, he is the tallest.

_**Back at the tower…**_

"That looks like a bad scrape, are you sure you're ok?" Aqualad asked her.

"I am perfectly fine," she answered without pain in her voice.

"Here this should to the trick," Cyborg said as he plastered her scrape.

"Oww," she squealed.

"And you're not hurt?" Aqualad raised a brow at her.

"A hee hee hee," she laughed silly laugh at him.

'He seems to care me a lot, like my klobarf,' she giggled as she thought.

"What are you giggling about?" Aqualad asked him.

"Nothing, gee gee gee," she laughed nervously.

After she had taken her medical treat, she got up and walks but limped a bit. And almost fell until Aqualad reached her into his arms. He quickly let go of her and Starfire blushed quite a lot.

"Uh... thank you?" she thanked him as she scratches her hair nervously. "Tonight we are having a night of movies," her blushing left her. "Please, do remember to come and bring your favourite movie, too," she left with her last words.

"Friendly, isn't she?" Cyborg asked Aqualad as he got up from his seat. He nodded as he waits for what else Cyborg might say. "Do you find any girl that you favour in our tower?"

"I'm not interested in girls, maybe you should ask Speedy about that. Maybe he'll fell for Starfire, you know, her personality is his type," with his last words he left the medical room.

__

_**Meanwhile Speedy...**_

"Hey, Raven," he called her from behind her in the living room as he steps inside. She turned back to him and raised her brow at him.

"Nothing, uh... since you know how to uh... since you... since you know around the tower, why don't you take me to the most beautiful place that you know, a place where you get the best view of the city,"

"Sure, but I'm not sure you would like that place," she told her doubting that he would like her special place.

"I'm sure I will love that place," he told her without lie in his voice.

With his sentence ending she got up from the sofa and led him to the roof top.

"So, uh... you got any boyfriends?" he asked her not sure what her answer might be, but wishing that she had none.

She shook her head, "Having a boyfriend is pointless,"

"What do you think of my hair? Beautiful isn't it?"

"Not sure, too much gel, and too bald, and hardly I can differentiate your hair from your skin," she told him looking at his hair.

"What? No, it can't be, you're kidding right?" Speedy followed Raven and ask her these questions every second.

End of Chapter 2.

_**A/N: Should I add a kiss in the next chapter? Plz add it in the review! The next chapter will be posted as soon as I get a review and someboddy telling me if I should add the kiss. I already write it up with who Raven is going to kiss, but I just need an opinion. I just thought that the fic will be moving so fast if I add a kiss. **_


	3. The kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss

"So this is your special place?" Speedy asked her as they reached the top.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it," she reminded her.

Speedy looked at the almost setting sun and smiled. "Are you kidding? This place's amazing,"

"Glad you like it," she smiled.

Speedy look at her and still aware of that she is still under her hood and her cape is hiding her body. "Can I see your face? Without the hood?" he move closer to her and look at her, straight in the eyes. Raven was there frozen, didn't know what to do next when Speedy was removing her hood slowly. He could see her beautiful face; the most attracting part to him was her lavender eyes.

"You have amazing eyes, I never notice until your hood was down and see your face this close, mind if I give you a kiss?" still, Raven, stood there in front of him, speechless and frozen. He put her face in his hands and draws his lips closer to her. Before their lips could touch, someone appears; he stops and watches their lips touch each other. The person was Robin. He had felt something very different, he felt jealousy and envy Speedy. Thinking, he should be the person that touches her lips with his own.

He quickly clears his throat loud enough for the kissing pair to hear him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he know that he's wrong, that watching two of his friends kiss and interrupting them! But he couldn't help himself; he couldn't bear to watch Raven and Speedy kiss any longer. But he didn't believe that he's jealous of Speedy.

They quickly separate from each other when they heard Robin's voice.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Speedy ask Robin in a guilty voice also in an angry tone, disturbing him while he is making his moves on Raven.

"This is my special place too," Robin, walk towards the edge of the roof and sat.

"Then I'll go away for you enjoy the sun peacefully," Speedy said putting Raven's hand in his and walking for the door.

"Hey, the sun already sat!" Robin reminded him from the edge.

Then only Speedy noticed that he kiss her right at sunset. And was glad he did. They made their way down to the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

"Who wants pasta for dinner?" Cyborg asked, his head appearing from the door of the kitchen.

Starfire gasped in joy. "Pasta?! I would love to have one!" she said in joy, jumping up from her seat on the very end of the sofa. Only then she noticed that her friend Speedy was red.

"Friend Speedy, are you on sunburn?" she move close to him and sat.

"Sunburn? No," he replied nervously.

"Then why is your face red?" she asked. Raven heard what the two of them were saying and started chuckling softly.

"My face? Nothing, it's an Earth thing,"

"I want to know!" she said, forcibly.

"Its call blushing, it happens when you're shy," he said in a meekly way.

"Are you shy? Why are you shy?" Starfire continued asking him.

Speedy who isn't patience anymore started wishing that Cyborg's dinner would be ready by now.

_**A/N: Hee hee, sorry if this didn't turn out as you expected. I told you before; it wasn't Aqualad who is going to kiss with Raven in this Chapter. I just did it to make the story more interesting. And I really appreciate all your reviews for the past chapters. And glad that my writing doesn't affect my fiction very much. I apologize if this chapter is too short too. **_


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

While Robin sat at the rooftop, thinking what his emotions are for Raven, he glances at a party held near the tower. The media was filming a party on board a helicopter. He was worried that they might shot a photo of Raven and Speedy sharing a kiss. That would have been big trouble. With that thought, he decided to continue his thoughs about his feelings for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Raven returned to her room when Speedy suggested watching a romance movie for their movie night.

Raven's room ……………..

She arrived in her room. She doesn't understand why Shy keeps showing when she's around Aqualad. So she decided to take a trip to her mind. Also about Speedy and her kiss.

She opened her bedside table's drawer and took out a small navy velvet case.She slowly, open her window so that she could feel the wind, for relaxing. But unfortuanately, the wind blew so hard, her velvet case slipped out of her hands into the deep part of the ocean.

She panicked. What if she could never find it, ever again?! What ifs keep coming in her mind. She tried to calm herself down and started out for the living room.

The living room…

She arrived in the living room, and forgot that they were watching a romance movie. She doesn't want to disturb them or anything.

"Hey Raven, you come to join us watch the movie?" Speedy was the first to notice her appearance in the room.

"No," she replied and back up the door and left. But decided that if she doesn't ask help from Aqualad, her mirror will be lost. It's now or never. With that thought she re-enters the room.

"Actually, I need to borrow Aqualad for a while," she told them.

"Friend Raven, why do you need friend Aqualad? Perhaps, I would be more of an assistance," Starfire offered as she float up from the black couch between Aqualad and Robin.

"No, I need Aqualad and now," she said with a terrifying look that no one dares question anymore.

But that doesn't mind Aqualad. He got up from his seat and pace to her with a smile.

"Come on, we can't lose a minute," she said with a panic and worry mix in her voice.

She grabbed him by his wrist and transports them outside of the tower with her dark magic.

Outside the tower…

"Something very important to me drop in the sea," before she could finish Aqualad said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you, just describe it to me,"

"I must get it myself! You know anything that will make me breathe underwater? Longer?"

"I do, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" her voice full with impatience.

"It includes mouth to mouth," he didn't continue on saying when she was shocked.

She paused, trying to calm herself down once again.

'_What should I do? Should I say yes or just ask him to get it for me? No! He might open it and enters my mind. I can't afford a third person entering my mind,' _she thought to herself.

"Raven? Should I just get it for you?"

"I… allow you to carry out the process," she said with a sigh.

"Raven, you sure?"

She nodded.

End of Chapter 4.

**_A/N: Nice cliffhanger? The next chapter is also, another KISS! This time, things aren't moving very fast. They kiss so Raven could breathe underwater. _**


	5. Breathing Underwater

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 'Ishii Sen Ling'

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 'Ishii Sen Ling' . She has been waiting for Aqualad and Raven's kiss. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Teen Ttians, JK! I wish I own them, but that's not going to happen. If it did, Raven and Aqualad definitely will be a couple in the serie. VV**_

Chapter 5: Breathing Underwater

They enter into the sheer cold sea. Raven suddenly felt her body shiver, but she managed to get down to a deeper level. When she can no longer hold her breathe, Aqualad gently press his lips against her. He was going to break it but, ...

'Why isn't he breaking the kiss yet? The process takes long? Maybe,' Raven thought to herself, confusingly, when the Atlantean prince's lips weren't apart from hers for such a long time.

Aqualad, had feelings for the dark titan, since the very first day they met. He always like her, he knew that she was drooling over him at that time. But thought that that's a reaction girls had when they first saw him and kept his emotions to himself. He took his chance in his kiss, he know that he'll never get to kiss her again so he'll extend this kiss.

Unluckily, Raven's communicator beeps. It is when they broke apart. Aqualad broke apart, mumbling in his whisper. It was Robin. Great, he always has to ruin kisses. First it was with Speedy, now it was with Aqualad. The man of his dreams.

"Raven, is everything ok?" he ask her.

"Yeah," she replied, and noticed that it worked.

"Raven? Are you in an aquarium?" he raises a brow, studying her surrounding. "At this time of the night?"

"Robin, look, I don't have much time, I promise I'll tell you everything," with that she ends the transmission.

"Thanks for helping me, now, uh... you can go back and enjoy... your movie," she said blushing. She tried to hide her blush with her hood, but it kept flowing away with the current.

"I'll help you look for... whatever you're looking for,"

"It's really ok, the movie hasn't ended right? Go back; I'll do this on my own,"

"You're in the sea, so I am in charge. Besides I don't like the movie they're watching anyways,"

"Ok, fine, search for a navy velvet case,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back in the living room)

"What is wrong with Friend Raven? She does not need our assistant? Starfire ask Robin as soon as Raven and his transmission ended.

"Yeah, she is underwater, I guess, and she's blushing hard," Robin's voice trailed off with the blushing part. No one seem to heard it, but Speedy, who was just sitting next to him.

'_What? Blushing? Still?'_ Speedy snickers to himself with those thoughts that she is smiling after his kiss with her. His ego, getting bigger by the second, his likings for her grew. She was the 'hard to get' type.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(After an hour's pass)

"Raven, you rest here, I'll keep searching for your case, I'll call you on your communicator as soon as I found it," he told her, resting her on a nearby land above the sea. And before she could say anything, "And don't worry, I won't peek inside your case," Those were just the words the she wanted to tell him.

"Ok, but if you still can't find it, come back, we'll search together,"

He raised a brow when she said they'll search together. For an hour ago, she wanted to do it all by herself.

"I'll come back," he assured her and dove back in the water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back in the tower, after the movie's over)

"You didn't say that it's a drama too!" Beastboy said, wiping his last tears that were shedding. "It was so sad!" he blew his nose.

"It's been an hour, and they still haven't returned," Robin said with a worried face. About her safety was all in his mind through out the movie, that he didn't pay attention to how sad it was.

"Maybe, something bad happened to Friend Raven and Aqualad!" Starfire continued with a shrieked. "Maybe a snorgarf ate them!"

"Relax, Robin, Aqualad will protect her. Raven is strong enough to protect herself. No make that too strong. And what could happen?" Cyborg assured Robin.

But that is making him feel worse. That's the last thing Robin ever wants. Not that he doesn't want Raven to be safe, but he doesn't want any male other than himself, protecting her, taking care of her. He just doesn't like it.

"I'll call her on her communicator," Speedy said also with a worried face. A very worried Speedy was stopped by Robin. "Better yet, call Aqualad," he told him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back with Aqualad)

His communicator beeps as he glides in the sea.

"Aqualad here," he answers.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's almost midnight, and where is Raven? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. I'm helping her look... I gotta go!" he quickly ends the transmission.

There it was, he found the case. It was stuck between 2 boulders. As soon as he found it, he called Raven.

"Hey, guess what? I found it," he told her.

"Really?! Thanks Aqualad, and..."

"I won't," he finishes her sentence.

They ended the transmission.

He managed to pull it out of the two boulders and swam back safely to Raven.

"Come, let's go," Aqualad said, after handing Raven her case.

"Did you..."

"Don't worry! I respect others privacy and I don't like to pry unless it's necessary," he assured her.

They head back to the tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They entered the tower, Aqualad tiptoeing, not wanting to wake everyone up in the tower. Raven was flying, both of them dripping water behind them. Suddenly the light switched on.

"What are you the two of you doing?! As leader, I demand to know everything!" Robin demanded sounding angry and worried.

"I'll tell you later, can't you see we're soaked in ice-cold water?" with that she left Robin and Aqualad alone.

Aqualad also prepares to take off to him room.

"I am sure that this cold will not trouble you," Robin said, as he grabbed Aqualad's arm. "We need to talk,"

End of Chapter 5.

_**A/N : A little cliffie, hope you like it! Please review as you leave.**_


	6. Truth or Dare

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

"Aqualad, what does she want with you?" Robin ask with total frustration.

"She said she'll tell you in the morning. And besides, it's a personal matter so you don't need to worry about it," he took a few steps to his room until Robin let out words from his mouth with hints of envy.

"Personal matter?" Robin mumbled. His face getting redder by the minute. (red of jealousy and anger) "What does that have to do anything with you?"

"Hey! Chill! You'll know in the morning," Aqualad left as he finishes his sentence, leaving Robin, deep in his thoughts.

Now Robin regretted for inviting the Titans East over their tower was a huge mistake. "Personal Matter?" he said it again. '_I'm her best friend; can't she come to me for her needs of her personal matter? I thought she always did, after we had a connection,' Robin thought to himself. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The next day, after breakfast, where everyone is in the living room, except...)

Raven was in her meditating position, trying to calm her down fro what happened last night.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she whisper those words continuously. When she heard footsteps behind her, she stopped and turns around on her feet.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened last night," she started.

"Yeah," Robin said sitting beside her, his voice was now calmed and relaxed. He had found out what his feelings are for her the other night.

"I lost one of my greatest possessions in the sea. Who else could I go to search for help than Aqualad?"

"Oh, but you got us really worried," Raven raised a brow, doubting that everyone would be really worried over her. "At least I know I did,"

"Oh! Friend Raven! Friend Robin! We are now going to play the game dare or truth. DO you wish to join?" Starfire floated to the rooftop.

"Yeah," Robin replied. "We'll join shortly..."

"Whoa, we? I'm not playing some..."

"Think of this as making up for your team for getting us worried," Robin smirked.

"There are other ways of making up,"

"You have to make up to us by spending time with us the whole day," Robin said, reaching out for her wrist and taking her down with him. Starfire watched her friends together, delightfully.

They arrived in the living room. Robin still has Raven's wrist in his.

Speedy had a big smile on his face when he saw Raven, but it faded away when Robin was holding her hand. That scene upsets him.

Raven shove her hand away from Robin's as they took a seat on the sofa next to each other, and started the game.

"I'll start!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly as he wait for the bottle to stop. "Booya!" It stopped at Starfire.

"Truth or dare," Cyborg mimicked.

"Uh... Truth," Starfire answered, not very familiar with the game.

"What should I ask?" Cyborg play around his fingers on his chin and a question came to his mind. "What stage are you in with Robin?"

"Stage? We have never perform together on a stage," Starfire replied.

"He meant relation," Bumblebee whisper in her ears softly.

"Oh, friends!"

They played and played, now it was Speedy's turn. He spinned the bottle (literally) and landed at Raven.

"Truth or dare," Speedy ask excitedly, but calmly in appearance.

"Dare," Raven answered.

"Kiss me," Speedy dared. Everyone was shocked. He asks Raven to kiss him? That is a passage to get into your coffin.

"What?" she questioned.

Seedy just lay his fingers on his cheek playfully, sending the 'kiss here' sign. Robin sat on his seat, frozen. He cannot bear to watch Raven KISS! AGAIN WITH SPEEDY!

"Speedy, I don't think it's a very good idea," Aqualad told Speedy from behind.

"It's just a game, unless she's afraid,"

She didn't want to get offended so she got up from her seat, and draw her lips closer to Speedy...

Robin wanted to get out of the room at that point, but that will show everybody that he is jealous. Aqualad wanted to do the same as Robin, although it was just to the cheeks, they do not like it. Envy brew in them. Wishing that Speedy was themselves.

End of Chapter 6.

**_A/N: Cliffie... I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't perfect, I rushed through it. I have to go somewhere. Bye! Hope you enjoy it. Chapter 7 will be coming very soon! And I am so glad that you like my fic. Thank you to all of you that reviewed my fic. _**


	7. Midnight Conversations

_**A/N: Aqualad Raven lovers are going to hate me for this chapter now. And I thank all the people who reviewed and read the last chapter. Kisses are going to end in this chapter now. And I'm not sure if I should keep this as a Aquarae fic. I'm thinking of doing this as a Robrae fic. You decide. Please tell me by reviews. If I have at least 3 people saying this should stay as a Aquarae fic, then that's done. If people want this to be Speedy/rae fic, it's ok too. If there are over 3 votes for a pairing, than it's done. Thank you! **_

_**Enjoy**_

_Disclaimer: If I own, Starfire and Robin would not even kiss... _

Chapter 7: Midnight conversations

Her lips are getting closer to Speedy's cheeks by a millisecond. It almost touched... but the Hive Fives were jamming in the mall.

"Hive Five spotted! Titans go!" Robin commanded. He never thought he'd say this but he thanked the Hive Fives for jamming the mall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The fight was over and they head back to the Tower)

They all left for their rooms to get a good night sleep. Almost all of them... after everyone have already left for their room; he waited until it was half past 11.

He head to Raven's room and knock on her door. She came to the door with a drowsy face.

"What do you want?" she asks with drowse in her monotone.

"Can we talk?" Speedy ask her, suggesting the rooftop.

"At this time of the night?" she raised one of her brows, doubting.

"Please, I'm leaving the day after, and I really want to spend time with you before I leave," he pleas her enough to go to the rooftop with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rooftop...

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Raven started, taking a seat at the edge of the tower.

"You owe me a kiss," Speedy reminded her as he sat down beside her.

"A kiss?" she immediately turn to face him.

"The hive fives disturbed our game before you get to have your lips on my face," he also face her away from the moon. Under the moonlight, he realizes how beautiful she was. Without her hood, 

nothing in the world can compare her beauty. The way her eyes shine under the moonlight is quite a scene to catch.

"The game has already ended," she said turning away from meeting his eyes (if she can see them). She sets her eyes upon the glimmering moon.

He didn't take his eyes off hers. He kept watching her eyes shine against the moonlight. She blushed as she notices that he still hadn't stop gazing her.

"But you still owe me that kiss," he keep on arguing her.

"Speedy... what is it with you that want my lips against yours or to your face?" she questioned him a sigh.

"I don't know, ever since I first saw you, I want to protect you, make you happy. You're different from others Raven," Speedy, being very frank, open up his feelings towards her, which shocked her.

"Speedy, I don't know what to say... " she trailed off. Then she thought he must be playing with her and said with a suspicious voice. "Are you playing with me right now?"

"No, my feelings for you are real, I'll make you happy, I know I can and I will," he move closer to her. He wanted to press his lips against her at that moment. But afraid that she might slap his face. Last time it was close that Robin came, or who knows what she might do after their kiss ended. So he just keeps his wanting to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Meanwhile)

Aqualad suddenly heard a scream from Starfire's room as he walk pass it. He quickly enters the room and sees the alien sweating hard shooting starbolts against the wall in front of her. He ran to her, on her bed and shook her awoke. He caged her hands from struggling out and hugged her tight so that she won't push him.

Her eyes than opened wide. As soon as she past the blurs after her eyes opened, she saw the door left open wide. She look down and saw Aqualad's back.

When Aqualad felt that she was calm, he let go of her.

"Friend Aqualad! I did not intend to hurt you!" she explained to him.

"It's alright,"

"I... I was fighting with my sister, in my mare of night," she sighed.

"You have a sister?"

"Have I not told you before? Yes, I do. She is not very nice to me,"

"I also have a sister, that's something we have in common,"

"May I know her name? In case she comes ashore, I might know her,"

"Aquamarine, don't worry, if she did come, she'll contact me right away,"

"You will introduce her to me, yes?"

Aqualad nodded and Starfire smiled.

"It must be nice to have a sweet sister, or a nice brother like you," she paused after that. Then continued. "Will you spend the night with me tonight? I do not wish to be alone after this horrible mare of night,"

"I can't see why I can't," he replied and made her smile even bigger. They hold conversations all night long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back to Raven and Speedy)

"So Raven, you will return my feelings, right?" Speedy asked again, worried that he might get rejected.

"I will need some time before I could give you the answer,"

"Take all the time you can, you can contact me after you make your decision," he told her reluctantly.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" she quickly changed the subject.

"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Speedy said this that made her blush. "And would you like to give me the kiss I was longing for?"

'_What should I do? Should I give him or not? It's just a kiss, and to the face, not mouth to mouth. So...' _she debated in her mind whether to kiss him or not.

"I won't force you if you don't want..." she quickly pecks his cheeks before he could finish his sentence.

"Does that satisfy you?" Raven ask, blushing. Speedy blushes even harder. He was so happy, being kissed by the one he loves so deeply. You don't need a reason to love someone, do you?

Speedy has reached his goal. He had kissed with Raven in both romantic events. First is: The sunset theme, and the second is right now, under a full moon.

"It's getting cold, let's return," Raven said looking at Speedy's sleeveless shirt. Noticing that he hadn't changed his uniform yet. "You're still in your uniform?"

"Haven't return to my room yet," Speedy said getting up.

"Let's go back to our room and have a good night sleep then," Raven said head her way for her room. At that time Speedy really want to run after her and kiss her on the lips. But her reactions scared him. He was close enough to get Raven, and didn't want to ruin it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Starfire's room)

"Friend Aqualad? Please don't think that I'm intruding your personal life, but do you have a girlfriend?" Starfire asked about his girlfriend all of a sudden after talking about their home.

"Uh... no," he replied.

"Oh, do you have anyone you have the crush on?"

He didn't want to lie, so he just smiled

"I'm sorry, it is ok if you do not want to tell me," she smiled too.

"What's up with you and Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"I am his girlfriend," Starfire replied. She meant as in a girl and a friend.

"So then, you lied in the game?" Aqualad raised his eyebrows.

"What?" she looked at him confusingly. "If I am not a girl and his friend, than what am I?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot who I was talking to," he reminded himself. "My mistake. I forgot that you are not familiar with the Earthling ways,"

"Do you know how long amnesias last?" she skipped to the next subject again.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"We have a member in our team before Titans in the East started. Her name is Terra, she had done so many evil things. And she made it up to us by saving us from a huge destructive mountain. She was turned to stone, but later Beastboy found her alive. But lost her memories about us," she ended the story with a sigh.

"That's weird. How did she get out?"

"We do not know," she paused and looked at him for a while. "Friend Aqualad, will you leave when I fell asleep?"

"If you want to be alone,"

"Can you stay here until morning? I had a mare of night and I don't wish to be alone,"

"Sure," he nodded and watched as the alien fell deep into her sleep.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Game of ball

_**A/N: I apologize for the delays! I was planning my summer and I lost track of time while hanging out with my friends. Sorry, this will not happen ever again. And since there are many votes for Aquarae, this fic will officially be Aquarae. **_

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans, never in my life will I own Teen Titans (sob) ... VV_

Chapter 8: Game of ball

Starfire woke up in the morning, flickered her eyes; she felt the sunlight on her huge eye balls. She turned to Aqualad, who was now on her magenta couch. She smiled as she realized that he had not left her all night long! Maybe, he really cares for her! (At least that's what she thought. Aqualad would do that for everyone, he's so gentle, kind and caring)

"Good morning, Friend Aqualad! Glorious to see you still here in my room!" she floated on her bed and flew to him and gave him a big hug, which later she blushes. "So you do not have any sleep last night?" she remove her blush quickly and ask Aqualad, who had not blush, but she didn't notice it. Too bad... if she did, she might not get false hopes.

"I did get some sleep last night, but you were fighting in your dreams and woke me up," he replied.

"Oh, I apologize that I troubled your sleep," she apologizes. "Perhaps I could make it up to you?"

"It's ok, glad to help out anyways,"

"Please, you must try some of my..."

"It's ok, I should go check on our breakfast anyway, thanks for the offer," he left the room, leaving a delighted Starfire behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(In the dining room)

"Hey, you're leaving tomorrow, so why don't we have a game of basketball before you leave?" Robin asked the Titans East.

"The game of throwing bouncy balls in the hoops? May I join?" Starfire asked with joy.

"We were thinking of boys, 3 on 3..." Cyborg answered.

"Oh, that's too bad then, well, but we girls can just hang out, cheer for them," Bumblebee lifted back the spirits of Starfire.

"You seem pretty quiet today," Robin said, attracting all attention to Raven.

"What? Do I have to be in every conversation you hold?" she said with sarcasm.

"Aren't you going to say you'll coach or referee?" Beastboy butted in.

"Nah... I'm just going to read." She replied as she finishes her breakfast.

"Wait? 3 on 3? That's unfair to the team who don't get Mos & Menos," Speedy said counting the team members.

"Hmm... they're too small to play, anyways," Beastboy replied.

"Then 2 on 3?" Aqualad ask.

"Ah!" Cyborg got an idea... "Why don't we call kid flash over? Jinx can handle the tower by herself,"

"Yeah, that might work," Robin agreed.

"Then, that's settled," Speedy also agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(After breakfast, Robin made a phone call to Kid flash)

"Hey Kid flash, we're playing 3 on 3 basketball, and thinking if you want to join," Robin started.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Be there in a few seconds," Kid flash agreed to join, and hung up the phone. After a few minutes, he arrived at the tower's living room.

"Since Kid flash is already here, why don't we start our game now?" Robin said, his clothes all changed. All of the male titans (excluding Mos & Menos) had changed already. And kid flash came prepared too. He was in red shorts, and a white vest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(They left for the rooftop)

The boys were in the basketball area where Starfire and Bumblebee were by the sideline cheering. Bumblebee, cheering for Sparky, the nickname she gave to Cyborg. There's a shock, didn't see this one coming. Starfire is cheering for Aqualad. Aqualad, not Robin. Raven did joined them going to the rooftop, but instead she separated herself from the rest, to the edge of the rooftop and stayed in her meditating position and started whispering. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion, Zinthos..." repeatedly.

The boys finished deciding their teams and it turned out like this. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Speedy on one team. And Robin, Aqualad and Kidflash on another team.

Cyborg's team isn't doing pretty well, but Robin's team is scoring rapidly. Of course, Robin is just a good basketball player and Kid Flash is super fast.

"Let's take five,"

After a while, they took a rest. Aqualad took a drink from his water bottle and walk to Raven and sat down beside her without the other's notice, except for Starfire.

"Hey Raven," he started the conversation.

"Yeah?" she stopped meditating and went back to her normal position.

"You have been meditating for like a really long period of time,"

"I usually meditate longer than this," of course she would need longer meditation after what happened last night.

"Yeah, so...uh..." he wanted to hold a longer conversation with Raven, but didn't know what to say. And this was the first thing that came into his mind. "Do you think Silkie is cute?" Of course after seeing Silkie beside Starfire's bed, snuggled in its own mini bed.

"Silkie? I don't know. Disgusting?" she replied monotonously. (_**A/N: I find Silkie really adorable**_)

"Oh, you seem to read a lot," another obvious thing. '_God what am I asking? What subject would last long to talk about?'_

"Isn't that the most obvious thing?"

"Yeah, uh... you...ever went scuba diving before?"

"No, that's a complete waste of time," she replied coldly. Although she fancies him, she didn't want to give him hints that she has feelings for him.

"It's fun! Maybe sometime I'll show you," remembering the last time they went underwater together. The flashback of the kissing scene appears before them again. Both Raven and Aqualad blushes hard.

"Is that a blush?" Aqualad said taking a closer look at Raven's face.

She just smiled. "Since I first arrived, I haven't made you smile yet,"

'_You always have,' _she said to herself.

"Friend Aqualad!" Starfire flew to their edge of the rooftop. "The team is starting to play now!" she told him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from Raven, but gently.

"Bye then, Raven," Aqualad left with Starfire back to the basketball area.

They continued their game...

Robin dribbled the ball to Aqualad, where at that point Aqualad made a dunk shot. SCORE! They gave high fives between their team mates (for the game).

Starfire wave her purple plus white pom-pom to cheer for the shot. It wasn't long before Speedy rebound the basketball before it thud on the ground. Speedy ran swiftly as he dribbles the ball and shot it to the hoop. But his team needs a lot of catching up to do.

Soon then, Robin's team won.

"Man, you guys are...you guys cheated!" Cyborg started accusing the other team members for their lose.

"Dude, that was totally unfair. You guys get Kid Flash! Everybody knows he is super fast!" Beastboy joined in.

"A lose is a lose," Speedy just faces their lose. "Maybe we'll win next time," Speedy sure was in a positive mood today. Of course, since last night... He was the only one in the team scoring half of the goals they scored.

"Hmmph, whatever, they CHEATED!"

"Some people never know the truth," Kidflash said in a teasing way.

"Laugh while you can," Cyborg panted and drank up a whole bottle of water.

"Don't worry Sparky, next time you'll win," Bumblebee cheered Cyborg up which makes him feel a bit better.

"Friend Aqualad! That was amazing when you did the shot a dunk!" Starfire started praising Aqualad. "And when you dribble the ball, no body can swipe it away from you! That is utterly amazing! And your rebound is amazing as well! Friend Aqualad, I think you are a better player in the game of ball which you throw them into a basket!"

"Oh Star, stop it, he's ba-lushing now," Kid Flash smirked. "So... then after a shower, I'll go back. Jinx will be bored to death without me by her side," of course, he doesn't want to back to Jinx stinking in sweat.

"Guys, let's hit the shower!" Cyborg said as he started off for the shower room. When the guys left for the showers, Aqualad walk back to Raven and sat beside her.

"It's beautiful from up here,"

Now Raven was in her sitting position, she was admiring the view of the ocean up from the tower. The flashback that always brings her happiness flashes back in her mind and which causes her face to turn scarlet red.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to visit the ocean,"

"You mean, again?"

Raven was oblivious to her surroundings and just spoke out her mind.

"Uh... what? Aqualad? Why are you still here?"

"Hmm... since you were the only one left here, I thought of... you know, have a inside view of you,"

"You don't need to. And beside you're sweating, you better get a shower,"

"Hey Raven. Look, uh... if you want to visit the ocean again, just tell me, I'll take you there, I'll be more than glad,"

"That's ok; I need to ...uh... I have more important things to do than going underwater anyways, and I've been there three times now,"

"Oh, than where else do you want to go? Atlantis? Bet you've never been there, cos if you have, then I'll know,"

"Atlantis? That's where you came from right? Before you came along, I have always thought of Atlantis as a mythical ancient lost empire, nothing but a myth, but now, I guess I'm wrong,"

"It's amazing down there, and I'll take you there sometimes,"

"Thanks for the offer, anyway,"

Starfire, who was glaring at the two titans that were sharing a conversation at the edge of the tower.

'_Why does friend Aqualad has to walk over to Raven all the time? Does he love her? No, he loves me. He spent the night with me. He... he hugged me when I was in my mare of night, he came to me when I screamed. But why does he have to go to Raven all the time? Does he not know that I do not like it? He must stop it, does he not know that Raven and Friend Speedy belong together?' _these thoughts flashes over her mind over and over again.

Bumblebee, who noticed that Starfire has been glowering Aqualad and Raven long enough.

"Star, let's go," Bumblebee tried to pull away but her alien strength that is refusing seems impossible for her to do that.

"Friend Bumblebee? Do you think that Friend Aqualad likes Raven?"

"Uh... I don't think so," Bumblebee was surely lying. She had noticed that Aqualad had sparkles in his eyes whenever he talks to Raven or looks at her or talks about her.

"Then why do you think he always goes to Raven during the game?"

"Because, she isn't, you know, out-going, so he wanted to be closer to her,"

"But why does he have to be closer to her? Why can't he be closer to me?!" Starfire asked furiously, her eyes glowing green. Her eyes turned normal when she saw the shock and fear on Bmblebee's face. "I am truly sorry for my actions friend Bumblebee. I do not know what got into me. Shall we go down and have something to eat?"

They left the roof top and went to the kitchen and searched for something to eat.

"Aqualad, I think we should go now, you'll be the only one left without a bath,"

"Ok, then," he said, unwillingly. He wanted to spend more time with her but since she is already up from her seat, he had to leave too.

Raven left him off in front of the boys shower room and return to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Dinner)

"Uh... why don't we have a movie night tonight? You know, I missed the last movie night," Raven was the first to start the conversation tonight.

"Missed? Isn't it didn't join?" Beastboy said.

"Same here, so do you want a movie night or not?" She glared at everyone, softly.

"Sure, I can't see why not," Robin consent.

"Good," she went back to eating. "And I will pick the first movie,"

"So, and, uh... Robin, you guys will be visiting us at Christmas, yes?" Speedy asks reluctantly.

"Christmas eve is more like it," Cyborg corrected.

"So, is that a yes?" Bumblebee chimed in and took a sip of the shark fin soup that Speedy made purposely for Aqualad, along with Beastboy.

"I didn't know that you were such an excellent cook, Speedy," Cyborg complimented. "Why don't you try some BB?"

"Dude! You know I'm a vegetarian,"

"Don't you ever get bored of eating Tofu all the time?" Mos inquired.

"Uh... I only eat vege, but Tofu is my favourite. So no, I never get bored eating this delicious white tofu," Beastboy said praising his Tofu plate.

"White piece of junk," Cyborg muttered as he ate in his steak.

"Excuse me!"

"For your information, this is not junk! It is the food of gods,"

"Uh... Beastboy, I don't recall my Father eating Tofu," Aqualad reminded Beastboy about his dad, Neptune or Poseidon, king of the seas.

"Aqualad, you're a fish right?" Beastboy asked.

"Isn't that the most obvious thing?" Raven replied for Aqualad.

"Half a fish," Aqualad corrected.

"Then how long is you memory?"

"What?"

"I heard that fishes only have memory of 3 seconds. And I was wondering how long your memory last,"

Everybody in the dining room burst out into laughter except Raven who only gave a slight chuckle.

"Those are tittle-tattle that marine scientists think. We marine creatures have memories just like normal human-beings," Aqualad explained.

End of Chapter 8.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. And I hope this pays off the waiting. **_


	9. Movie Night

_**A/N: I forgot to mention this before, thanks for all the reviews! I really love them... Sorry for the people who voted for Raerob... there were more Aquarae votes, I hope you guys understand. And for two reasons that this is an Aquarae fic: because they're my favourite pairing (heehee... jk) **_

_**The real reasons are because Aqualad/Raven needed more fics... like Ishii Sen Ling mentioned. I don't know why nobody is writing anymore Aqualad/Raven fics. And the votes counts too. I thought about Raerob too. They're my favourite pairing too, but not enough votes. **_

_**But don't worry Robrae fans; there will be raerob scenes in chapter 10 or 11. **_

Chapter 9: Movie night

"So, what genre are we watching? Comedy?" Beastboy quizzed Raven, hoping she would say comedy.

But she shook her head, "Horror,"

"Oh, humour, right?" he quizzed again, not wanting to accept the fact. "Come on, you never even watch comedy. Once you watch it you'll get addicted to it! Or maybe cartoons!"

She didn't reply and insert the disc in the dvd player. Beastboy just gave up and took a seat on the sofa along with everybody else. There was popcorn spread across the table infront of the black sofa. Raven also took a seat which happens to be between Speedy and Aqualad. Beside Aqualad was Starfire who was sharing her popcorn bag with Aqualad. Raven does not like the scene, and she tried her best to ignore them. But it's getting worse. Whenever something that frightens Starfire she would grip Aqualad by his neck or arms. And Raven is getting irritated by Speedy also. He would lay his arm around her shoulder when she isn't aware of her surroundings. Robin, who was beside Starfire does not like the scene of Speedy's arm around Raven either. Anger and jealousy brew inside of him, his blood boils whenever he sets his eyes upon Speedy. Hopefully for Beastboy, the movie 'The Grudge' was officially over.

"Phew, that was one wicked movie." Beastboy siged with a relief. "Now, who's turn to pick?"

"The horror isn't over," Raven got up from her seat and insert another disc after ejecting 'The Grudge' . "And I get to pick twice," she smirked at Beastboy.

"What? Why does she get to choose twice?" Beastboy turned to Robin wanting for an explanation. "Robin, why does she get to pick twice?"

"Well, she missed the last romance movie night," Robin explained.

"That's not fair; she just didn't come because she doesn't want to,"

"So what movie is it, Rae?" Cyborg asked from his seat at the edge of the sofa with the Titans East leader in his arms.

"Dracula's meal," Raven responded and took her seat.

Beastboy gulped along with Mos and Menos.

"Dracula's meal?" Menos gulped again.

The movie began, and this time it gets worse. Starfire jumps on Aqualad's laps whenever the Dracula appears in a dreadful scene. But Aqualad shove her away, in a nice way after the scary part. At that moment, she thought that Starfire might even have a crush on Aqualad. She started a pro and cons. What would happen if Starfire has a crush on Aqualad? What will happen to Robin? And should she be happy for her friend? Oh, she started having lots of cons and no pros. And regret for the horror movies, they're not that scary, maybe Starfire's just pretending. Making one of her moves on Aqualad.

After the movie ended, Beastboy jumped out of his seat happily.

"Now, I guess it's my turn to show you all what a movie night really is!" he announced excitedly.

"Beastboy, chill, it's Star's turn," Cyborg reminded him.

"What? Star? Then when is my turn?"

"What about never?" Raven tried to shut him up.

"Friends! I do not know if you wish to watch it or not, but tonight I would like to watch High School Musical 1, and 2," Starfire announced holding two dvd containers in her hand.

"High School Musical?" Raven asked without any interest.

"Yes, I heard it is very good,"

"But Star, you only get to pick one," Robin reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. But can't I pick two? After all, this is just a short movie," she pleads.

"Well, I can't see why not," Speedy said.

Starfire joyfully inserts High School Musical in the dvd player.

"The whole movie is pointless," Raven started.

"I totally agree, maybe we should watch..." Robin suggested but interrupted by Speedy.

"It's not all that bad, the songs are pretty good," Speedy joined in but against them.

"I say this movie is soooooo perfect," Starfire agreed with Speedy.

"Well, it's not all that bad, guys," Aqualad persuaded them into watching no. 2. Well, technically Beastboy liked it, also Mos and Menos. The reason Mos and Menos liked it was because Starfire liked it. Bumblebee has nothing against it so 2 against the rest, Robin and Raven are outnumbered, so the two of them has to go through the movie.

"Friends, since you liked High School Musical so much, I had another Disney movie," Starfire said after High School Musical ended.

"Well, it must be good, since Star chose it," Bumblebee agreed to watched it, since she sounded very convincing and Starfire is the closet gal pal that she ever had.

"Well, I had enough of Disney, I'm not into Fairy Tale stuff, or at least that's what Disney mostly produces," Raven declined.

"I'd say, Mos and Menos, it's time for you to pick one," Robin pointed out the two Spanish twins.

"We'd like to watch what Starfire wish to watch,"

Robin's mouth dropped down. "My mistake,"

So they had to watch 'Enchanted', which Raven, Robin, and Cyborg were totally not into.

"Now, my turn to choose!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly. "Let's watch Final Destination, uh let's see. Should we watch 1, or 2, or 3?" he started deciding between 1 and 3. "I guess, let's watch 3," he finally made his decision.

Well, everybody except Starfire, Mos, Menos and Beastboy enjoyed Cyborg's pick. And the clock strikes midnight.

"Night everybody, end of movie night," Robin declared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Next Day)

The Titans east are now saying good bye to the original Titans.

"Good bye Friends! We'll see next time when we visit for Christmas!" Starfire waved at the Titans East who are now entering the TE-ship.

"Until next time," Robin said.

The Titans East ship has set off for Steel City.

"Well, let's go out for a pizza," Beastboy suggested.

"Ok, after all, we don't have anything to do," Robin agreed.

So they all head out for the pizza stand.

"So, what can I get you?" a waitress about their age with curly brunette hair came up to them.

"I'll have a tofu pizza," Beastboy ordered first. "And 2 combo pizzas, and 2 pepperoni pizzas," Beastboy ordered for his friends, knowing what their likes are.

"And can I have a bottle of mustard please?" Starfire ordered mustard for her drink.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake," Beastboy ordered.

"Coke for me and a jasmine tea for Rae and a mango soothie for Robin," Cyborg kindly ordered for his friends.

"Thanks Cy," Robin thanked.

"Can I get you any drink?" the waitress asked Starfire.

"No, it is ok for me since I will have the mustard," Starfire declined in her high-pitched voice.

The waitress left to the kitchen whispering, "Mustard? For a drink? Is that a joke? Who are these people?" Obviously, she is new here.

"Robin, when is Christmas?" Starfire asked when the waitress came and hand out their drinks.

"December 25th, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I am so happy that we are visiting Friend Bumblebee and her team mates on Christmas,"

"We will spend Christmas and New Year with them,"

"Delightful News!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What about spending Chinese New Year there too?" Cyborg suggested.

"That'd be 2 months over there then,"

Cybrog just hmmphed and dig into his pizza which came first. Robin just opened his pizza and took a slice gently.

"So Friends, what do you do on Christmas?"

"You exchange gifts, drink cocao drinks, sing Christmas carols. I think that's about it,"

"I think you forgot about kissing under mistletoes and decorate the Christmas trees. How fun is that?" Beastboy added in lifting his eyebrows and moving into Raven closer.

"Yeah, the unnecessary kissing under mistletoes, glad I missed it"

"Exchange gifts? Kiss under mistletoes?" That really caught Starfire's attention. Now she had everything planned for Aqualad.

"Friends, why don't we go to the mall and buy Christmas gifts?"

"Star, we still have 55 days left before Christmas eve," Robin said taking a bite of his pizza.

"55 days is a very long time," Starfire whined.

"Yeah it is, so don't be so excited. Cos who knows? There might be blizzards, and it will ruined your hopes," Cyborg said, thinking in a pessimist way.

"I hope not," Beastboy hoped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back at the Titans Tower)

Beastboy and Cyborg just played playstation, as always, Cyborg breaks the high score. Starfire was painting her fingernails light plum at the centre of the room. Raven was reading incantations while Robin was surfing on the net.

(A week before Christmas Eve)

"Friends! I think it is time for us to buy Christmas gifts!" Starfire announced.

"Yeah, I totally agree, Christmas is moving in really quick," Beastboy said as he got up from his seat.

"Friends, how many gifts do we have to buy?"

"For each and everyone, so that'd be 9,"

"9 gifts, than let's head to the mall of shopping. We have a lot to buy!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(After they shopped) – (Back at the Titans Tower)

"Friend Raven, you seem to have only a few bags of gifts. Are you not joining in our celebration of Christmas?"

"I am, but I only buy small gifts," Raven responded and left for her room.

"So, as Friend Beastboy told me, we shall now proceed to the wrapping of the presents!" Starfire announced excitedly.

"Friend Cyborg, what did you get for Friend Bumblebee?" Starfire inquired curiously.

"Uh... that's private, cos she won't know who gave what to her,"

"So, they do not know what we gave them?"

"Yeah... the gifts totally have to be anonymous,"

"Oh," Starfire surely was disappointed; she wanted Aqualad to know her gift for him. She forced her self a smile and continued wrapping her presents.

"Hey Star, you're suppose to wrap your presents secretly, so that nobody will know that they're yours," Cyborg reminded.

"Oh... I do not know, so please turn away," she place them back in her shopping bags and began to left for her room. "I shall wrap them secretly now,"

"Hey Robin, I got an idea, why don't we drop by the Titans East tower earlier, to surprise them?" Cyborg suggested.

"That'd be totally awe-some!" Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, we'll have to see what the girls think," Robin fiddled.

"It's ok with Star, we'd asked her already! She said YES! Of course she's the one that is excited over this holiday," that was a lie, because they didn't, this was all a lie.

"And we get to help decorate the Christmas trees!"

"Well then, I don't see why not,"

"YES!!" Beastboy and Cyborg exclaimed triumphly.

Starfire gasped as she entered the living room. "What?! DID I just heard Robin said, we're paying a visit to the Titans East earlier?"

"Uh... were you eavesdropping?" Beastboy noted.

"Dropping of eaves? I did not drop any eaves, Beastboy. I heard your conversations so I kept on listening. So, as you were saying, is it true? Or am I hearing things?"

"Yeah," Robin responeded.

"Delightful news! I must alert friend Raven immediately!" Starfire left with a swoosh to Raven's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Meanwhile at Titans East tower)

"So...Aqualad..." Bumblebee piped in as she flew closer to the indoor pool, which Aqualad was floating in, resting himself after handing Billy Numerous to the police.

"Yeah?" he replied, jumping out of the tank, water dripping off his costume, his hair was wet which made him looks really handsome.

Bumblebee was looking up at the perfect guy, "Now I know why girls are after you," she had to admit but Aqualad sure looks handsome.

"Huh?"

"Never mind... can we talk privately?" she said, leading him to her room's direction without waiting for his response.

_**I hope you like this chapter. A cliffie! **_

_**I don't know any other movies that would be Starfire's choice other than High School Musical and Enchanted. So please bear with it. And I know... this chapter should be updated before Christmas... And we are going to reach the climax...soon!**_

_**And I am sorry if there are no villains attacking the city scenes... but I promise that there will be some. It's just that, I'm more a romance writer... heehee, can't blame me for that, can you? **_

_**Please Review! (That will inspire me to write faster... you know cos it will, with my summer vacation...heehee)**_

__


	10. Private Conversations

Chapter 10: Private conversations

Bumblebee's room

Bumblebee's room look beey. Her room's wallpaper were the colour of honey, paperwork scattered around the room, messed up with clothes, her dressing table has no space left with all the lip gloss and girly beautifying accessories on it.

"Uh... ever thought of cleaning your room?" Aqualad suggested, taking a look at her room was enough for a headache.

"I'm busy, let's just get to the point why we're here," Bumblebee quickly cuts him off.

"Ok, I can see that..." he said taking a deeper study of her room.

"Aqualad, this is for your own good..." pause. "I don't know any better way of solving this," pause, deep breath. "I don't want you to get stuck in a love triangle," a short silence, Bumblebee making sure Aqualad's following. "You with me?"

"Yeah," he replied, without having a clue of what Bee's talking about.

"If you like Raven, then I'd say make moves on her before somebody does," Bumblebee said indicating somebody as in Speedy.

"Wait, how do you..." he was quickly cut off by Bee.

"No, make that love square. I am sure about this; you better make clear of your relation with Starfire. She is now developing deeper feelings for you, and I don't want them to get any deeper than this. And I think Speedy, is having a serious feeling for Raven," Bumblebee said, her volume decreasing as she told him.

"Yeah, right," Aqualad said, not believing. "I know about Speedy having a thing for Raven, but that won't last long as she continues to ignore, and how did you..." he was once again cut off by Bumblebee.

"No, I think Speedy has not just a thing for her, but I think he really really likes her. You know... and Starfire... she was glaring at you and Raven at the game... she's getting jealous of her, but with her personality, she'll still be nice to her but if you keep caring for Raven, she'll... who knows?"

"Wait! You lost me there... what?!"

"What do you mean what?"

"Starfire? Jealous?" he raised one of his brows, showing signs that he didn't believe of what Bee is telling, but she is trying her best to solve a love war between her friends.

"If you like Raven, just tell her you like her and stay away from Star! Make her give up on you before it's too late!" Bee said, losing her temper.

"I will. I have something planned to give her on Christmas, secretly, face to face," Aqualad said with a crimson red blush covering his face as he face down the floor.

"Awww... that is so sweet of you, what is it?"

"It's a secret!"

"Hmmph... I'll just ask her when she gets it," Bumblebee said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"And how did you find out about me having feelings for Raven?" his eyes sparkled and blushes as he ask her about Raven.

"Uh... you're doing it now,"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you talk about her or talk to her or look at her, even at the slightest glimpse, I notice your eyes sparkle and you blush when you talk to her, lightly. But deep red when I said that you have feelings for her, as red as my lip stick," Bee said exaggerating the last part, her lips are really dark for anyone to blush that hard, it almost seem impossible.

Aqualad quickly place his hands on his cheeks with a curve on his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven's room

Raven was wrapping her gifts for her fellow team mates, and was disturbed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Friend Raven, it is I, your friend, Starfire,"

"Come in," she opened the door and led her in; her presents were taken care off with her powers, and were hidden.

The door was now shut.

"Friend Raven, the other friends said we will visit our friends from the east earlier so we hope you prepare your things for the trip there." Starfire said as she sat on Raven's bed.

"Ok, thanks for the notification,"

"Friend Raven...I wish to share a secret with you. Please do not tell anyone... I have indescribable large amount of feelings for Friend Aqualad... I think he feels the same way too. Do you not think so?" Starfire asked, her fingers twiddling showing signs of nervousness and shyness, her face was covered in deep red.

Raven just froze, she thought so, she thought so that Starfire would have feelings for Aqualad... but she doesn't want to accept the truth, she loves Aqualad too, but Starfire's her closest friend in her gender. She doesn't want a conflict between them. And Starfire said Aqualad loves her too... so it's just useless for her one sided feelings for him. She'll have to make the biggest sacrifice, so that the team remains normal.

"Yeah... congrats Starfire... you finally found someone... for yourself," Raven said, trying to force her to smile and hold her tears.

"Thank you friend Raven! For your love towards me and Friend Aqualad's relation further to build," Starfire said as she gave Raven a big warm hug which Raven shed some of her tears.

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Raven said, her voice trembling, it grew worse as she tried to hold her tears. If only she let out a little.

Starfire noticed that Raven's eyes were filled with water. "Friend Raven, you're crying!" she said as she let go of Raven.

"No, I'm not," Raven said trying to wipe it off.

"You are! Do you not wish me farewell with Friend Aqualad?" Starfire asked disappointed.

"No, it's just that... I'm so happy for you,"

How could she think that Aqualad would possibly return her feelings? She was being naive, Starfire is a better liking person that she ever was, why would he love her? She is perfect by all means except her knowledge of Earth and her precision of language. Except those, she is perfect.

Those thoughts overwhelmed in her head.

"Then I shall leave now, thank you for listening my sharing of feelings,"

The door now was shut as Starfire left.

Raven dropped herself down on the floor and let the tears shed as they like.

How is she going to face a man that she liked that she knew that doesn't like her? She was certain that her feelings for Aqualad was real after their little search for her mirror. She doesn't even need the mirror to find out about her feelings afterwards the kiss. But she must accept Speedy's offer now, to forget about her feelings for Aqualad and find her feelings for Speedy. Now everything will be solved. She wouldn't have to decline Speedy and feel awkward every time they meet. And Starfire would get what she wants, same goes for Aqualad.

So she stopped crying, and wiped them off quickly as she enters her bathroom for a quick shower to look as if she didn't cry.

Outside Raven's room

"Friend Raven now know that I like Friend Aqualad, so she will not love him, and she does not love Aqualad, so it is glorious for me," Starfire told herself, not knowing that Raven loves Aqualad deeply.

End of Chapter 10.

__

_**Oh my... what are we going to do? Aqualad is preparing a gift which Raven is going to decline. They are so close in ending up together! Sorry for the short chapter but I wrote this as soon as I finished my power rangers sequel. Whoo hoo! I finished writing 4 fics today. Go me! **_

_**And forgive me if this chapter isn't perfect. I can give you a good explanation. I wanted to update this sooner so I wrote it 12:27 in the night. **_

_**But I hope you liked it though. Thanks for all the reviews. **_


	11. Raven's confession

Chapter 10: Raven's confession

"Hey Titans East!" Beastboy greeted as he shape shift himself from a mosquito.

"You're early," Aqualad reminded Beastboy.

"There's always the door you know," Speedy complained.

"There are many ways to greet a friend you know," Beastboy complained as well.

Cyborg slammed open the Titans East door with a loud 'Booya'! Trying to startle his friends in the east.

"You could have knocked you know," Speedy said unsatisfied to see Cyborg, he was expecting someone else to enter.

"We thought it would be better if we drop by earlier," Robin said as he enters the tower behind Cyborg.

"Friends!" Starfire flew in with a big smile hanging down her mouth as she flew to Bumblebee and gave her a bone-cracking hug.

There, the person he had been waiting enters above the ground, looking emotionless than ever.

"Hey Raven," he greeted; his back was against the wall, folding his arms.

"Hi," her monotone voice just greets at him, she was looking upset.

"Raven, you're not looking well today," then he turn to Robin from his position. "Robin! Raven's not feeling well!" then everybody's attention draws to her.

"No, cut it out, I am feeling well. I just didn't have enough meditation," Raven snapped him off.

"Never mind! She's ok!" he turned back to face Raven. "Wanna hang out with me or something? At the mall? Or shoot some arrows together,"

"No thanks, I need a rest. Can you show me where my room is?" she just floated towards the hallway gloomily.

"Wait up!" Speedy ran behind her. Her room was between Speedy and Aqualad's. Nice place, between Speedy and Aqualad. Of all the people why does it have to be beside Aqualad's.

"If you need anything, just knock on your wall to the left. I'll come, that is when I am in my room, but if you need anything...just call me," Speedy watched her shut the door with a nod. Then he left for the living room, looking glum.

"Ok, Raven's disease is spreading," Beastboy noted.

"Speedy, what's wrong with Raven? Is she ok? Is she sick? Does she need anything? Is she alright? Is she going to be fine?" Aqualad started pouring questions to Speedy, grabbing him by the arms with a worried face.

"Friend Aqualad," Starfire flew to him. "Friend Raven is ok. She just needs a few meditations and some herbal tea," Starfire assured him, looking sad and jealous and unsatisfied at Aqualad's current reaction.

Robin who overheard this conversation, quickly ran into the kitchen and made some herbal tea.

"Where is Raven?" he heard Aqualad asks.

"Her room is between mine and yours," Speedy replied.

Starfire's face deepened even more to a unsatisfied look. Beside Aqualad's room? No! He will make their relation even closer.

Robin raced off to Raven's new room and knock on the door.

"I want to be left alone," Raven said.

"Raven, it's me, Robin. I brought you tea,"

Raven opened the door and look at the cup then look up at him. "Thanks," she took the cup and close the door.

"Raven!" the door was opened again. "Do you have anything you want to tell me about?"

"Nothing, now leave," she said in an impatient voice and shut the door.

Robin knowing her well knows that this is not a suitable time, left for the living room. He sat on the couch, thinking to himself, worried about Raven. His surrounding was oblivious now, not even the sound of the blaring alarms alerted him. Somebody was shaking him, he couldn't felt it.

"Robin!" he was punched by Speedy and broke apart from his thoughts. "Wake up! Plasmus on the attack!"

"I'll go get Raven, Titans! Spread out!" Robin said as he left for the hallway into Raven's room.

"Raven! Plasmus's on the attack! We need you on the scene!" he then realised that she is not to be found. "Raven? Raven!" he called out.

He ran out of her room, going out to search for her, forgetting about Plasmus.

"Where could she be?" He had searched the kitchen, the living room, and the hallways. "Cyborg, is Raven on the attack?"

"NO, you said you're getting her. And make it fast, we can't take on Plasmus easily, he's got help. Cinderblock and Mammoth are here as well!" Cyborg said as he defends himself from Mammoth's take down.

"Ah the roof top, she must be there," Robin said as he ran up the floors to the rooftop.

He reached the top and swung open the door and found Raven watching the ocean. "Raven! We need to go; Plasmus, Cinderblock and Mammoth are on the attack!" Robin said as he holds her hand up.

"Fight without me, I'm not feeling very well, and that means I can't use my powers well,"

"Raven, what's wrong? Is something bothering you? Or someone?"

"Something is bothering me, and I'm confused about it. I need to do some thinking and before I do that, my emotions are not maintained, I will join you later,"

"Then I'll leave now," Robin said, but he didn't, he was outside the rooftop, standing behind the door.

'_Ok, just say ok to Speedy. Everything will be fine. Do something nice for your best friend Starfire. Besides Aqualad will not like me anyways. She's better than me anyways. Who would want somebody that can't control her emotions anyway? Well, Speedy does and that's just for fun? Ah! Whatever, just say yes! Even if he wants a break up in the future, just give him the break-up, it will be fine,' _Raven said to herself. She doesn't want to use the mirror; she doesn't want a discussion about this with her emotions. They will start arguing, giving her an even worse headache.

She then decided, again, that she will do as she planned the other night and swung open the door, only to find Robin holding out his hand for her with a smile on his face that made her smiled too. She gave him her hand and she transported them to the attack.

**At the attack scene**

Robin and Raven arrived there and immediately Raven sat down on her meditating position. A halo appears and a black Raven made by her powers burst out within her and flew to Plasmus which made it explodes and he lay on the ground in his sleeping form.

"Ewwwww! Yuck, gross," Beastboy and Mammoth said in unison with gross written on their face and in their voice as they wipe off the brown stuff that splattered from Plasmus.

Then the titans continued their fight with mammoth and cinderblock. All of a sudden overload appears in the scene.

"Where did he come from?" Beastboy asked, transforming into a tyrannosaurus and started raging at Cinderblock after a glance at Overload.

"We'll get him," Speedy and Aqualad ran towards Overload and Aqualad threw a jet of water at Overload and Speedy shot an ice arrow. Overload is in an ice cube. Cyborg gave Overload a blast of his canon and overload collapse, leaving a black disc. Robin picked it up and set it near Plasmus to separate them from the villains.

Then a duplicate of Billy Numerous appears and after a few seconds, a whole pack of him appears and surrounded the Titans, out-numbering them.

"I thought we took care of him," Aqualad said.

"I don't know how all these criminals get out of jail," Cyborg said confusingly.

"Titans, your number one nemesis has escaped from jail! Once again!" Control Freak appears on the big screen of the city. Control freak releases the monster from the movie 'Wicked Scary'. The one in a form of a tree with vines coming out the bottom.

He also releases a villain from Jones Lake.

Then Raven was pinned down the floor by Adonis.

"Hey get off of her!" Speedy shouted as he shot Adonis a zap arrow. Robin gave him a high kick, with Aqualad washing Adonis off Raven with an enormous amount of water. Cyborg blasted some of Billy's duplicates with his canon.

Starfire shot starbolts at Cinderblock continuously rapidly to make Cinderblock fell down the ground.

"Oh Robbie-poo!" Robin heard someone call his nickname that he hated. He hasn't heard anyone call him that since his date with kitten.

"Please tell me this is a dream," Beastboy said as he transform into a pterodactyl and started pecking the moths.

Then a whole pack of Tridents charge into to Aqualad.

"Trident the superior is back!" Tridents said in unison with an evil laughter following.

"This is so starting to look so fishy!" Beastboy yelled. "Why are almost all the villains here?!"

"Miss me," an elastic arm stretched out to Robin grabbing him and hitting him to the ground continuously.

Speedy shot Madame Rouge's out-stretched arm with a flame arrow to melt it down. She let go of Robin and started to aim her arms against Speedy but Robin toss one of his flame discs behind her back.

"Madame Rouge!" Robin called. "You know what happened to rubber when it is heated?" he tossed flame disc rapidly at Madame Rouge continuously until she melted down.

"And do you know what happens to melted rubber when it is frozen?" Speedy asked as he shot her ice arrows until she is frozen solid.

Atlas showed up and pushes Raven away with extreme strength. "Raven!" Aqualad caught her in his arms and fell down the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Raven said, rubbing her back as she got up from his arms. "Thanks," she smiled at him. They stood at the centre, just staring into each others eyes.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?" Bumblebee said. "Can you two continue your Romance eye contact some other time? WE'RE UNDER ATTACK HERE!"

"There, there, Beesie bumbsie, mother will help you," Mother may-eye appears in her ugly witch form.

"Mother May-eye! I thought the H.I.V.E ate you already!" Cyborg said in surprise.

"Cyborg, you are not thinking of getting rid of mother, are you?" with that the fat lady dresses Beastboy in a pink bunny suit with a flick of her spoon.

"Ah!" Beastboy screamed as he fell down from his pterodactyl form back to his human green form with pointy ears.

Robin cut the suit in half with his birdarang. "Thanks Robin," Beastboy flew back into the air to fight Killer Moth's pack of moths.

"Hey Titans!" Johnny Rancid's bike trashed in.

Katarou pace in to Robin. Then gave him a karate kick. "Katarou!"

Robin took out his iron stick and Katarou took out his sword and they start a duel. Then Bushido appears, helping Robin. "I'll get Katarou, you go fight the other villains,"

"Thanks Bushido," Robin left and fought Johnny Rancid.

A Kardiak also appears. As soon as it gets into Raven's sight, she used the dark energy and broke it into pieces.

"My assistant," Mumbo appears and pushes Raven with his magic wand into Speedy's arms.

"Raven,"

"Speedy, I want to tell you something,"

Speedy looked at her curiously.

"Yes! I accept your offer," Raven said.

Speedy then hold her wrists and looked at her, his face is written in happiness and excitements. "Really?"

Raven nodded smiling.

Speedy held her by her waist and lift her up and circle, oblivious to the surroundings of the fighting.

"What do we have here? A couple," a man in red hair with British accent appears. "Now, now, romance later, fighting first,"

"Yes," Speedy set Raven down. "It won't take long," he shot Mad Mod several frozen arrows at a time. The first 7 arrows that Speedy shot, Mad Mod dodge it but while dodging, he got hit by the second 7 arrows.

Speedy went back to Raven and cupped her face into his hands and gave her a long kiss on the cheeks.

"This isn't a good time!" Mos shouted at Speedy as the two brothers pulled Speedy away from Raven.

"We'll continue this later, I promise!" Speedy said, being pulled by the brothers.

"This is perfect, friend Raven and Friend Speedy are kissing. Friend Aqualad would not have a chance to get to be close to Friend Raven anymore cos Friend Speedy will always be with Friend Raven," Starfire giggled as she looked down from the air.

Then she was whipped by Kitten. "Hey alien-face! What are you laughing at?" Kitten whipped again.

"Do not call me alien-face! My face is as normal as an Earthling's. Therefore, we Tamarans have the closest appearance to Earthlings," Starfire explained madly, rubbing the place that Kitten had whipped.

"Then orange-skin! Hey little orange peel, what are you giggling about?" she whipped her back this time.

Cinderblock then slammed Madame's rouge's ice cubes which now Madame Rouge is slowly moving to her other pieces, bit by bit.

"Hey Sleepy Head, WAKE UP!" Control Freak get out of the big screen and appears in front of Plasmus's human form and shouts in his ear. Now the human changed into a big fat monster, loaded with sewer stuff and brown stuff (which I will not mention).

"Robin, call for the other Titans! We're outnumbered! There are too many of them!" Cyborg shouted to Robin from his fight with Mammoth.

"Hot Spot! We need you in Jump City now! Hurry! Robin out!" Robin ended his transmission without even listening to what Hot Spot has to say.

"Hey," a girl on a rock that is floating in the sky appears beside a green pterodactyl.

"Terra!" Beastboy turn back into his human form. "Oops," he's now falling down the ground, but a rock went under him to safe his fall.

"Terra! You came back!" he cried.

"Yeah, saw you guys needed help so I quit myself from ignoring you guys. Sorry," Terra said apologetically.

A wave of purple take down some of Billy's duplicate. A yellow blur now pushed anything that is blocking its way as it ran across the Billy crowd.

Aqualad washed away the remaining of Billy's duplicate with a forceful jet of water. Billy is down.

"Somebody needs to take away the villains to jail!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'll do that," the yellow blur stopped, revealing Kid flash that dashes to overload's chip and carried Billy and left without a trace.

Madame Rouge is back to normal now, she grabbed Raven and covered body with her outstretched arm and flew away with one of Kitten's moth.

"Raven!" Robin called, shooting his mini-anchor (I don't know what it's called) and climbing up. But Johnny Rancid cut the line which made Robin fell hard from the sky.

He fell really hard and everything was a blur now, the only thing he could see clearly now is Raven's cloak floating on the moth.

End of Chapter 10.

_**Ok, how was it? Somebody is in charge of the villains, but whom? **_

_**Madame Rouge captured Raven for a reason and what is it? **_

_**Hope you all like how Raven accepted Speedy. This is my longest chapter and quickest update. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I will start answering reviews now, I know it's late to start now, but better late than never. **

**Jasmine-leigh: Thanks. Here's the next chapter. Glad you liked my redxrae too. **

**718darkstar: You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks. **

**Ishii Sen Ling: Raven and Speedy's part was my favourite in this chapter too. Glad you enjoyed two of the romance parts. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Darkrosedevon: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it. **

**1813 (anon): Thanks for the review. **

**artemis-roth: Thanks for the review and adding me and my fic to your fave list. **

**di-just-me: Sorry, here's the next update. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews everyone, I had lots of fun writing that chapter, although it's not my type. **

**And thanks for waiting for such a long period of time; I have 2 very good reason for it this time. My laptop was damaged and none of my family members are sharing me theirs, cos I have wreck computers several times.. heehee . Another is, I've been working on my Naruto and Power Rangers fic. I haven't been in a very TeenTitans mood. So the chapter will take long, unless I've got lots of reviews coming in. **

Chapter 11

"You're coming with us too Princess!" Kitten flipped a coin above Starfire and a cage caught her. "The future-queen will need servants,"

Starfire screamed an ear-piercing scream, she tried to wiggle herself out of the trap, and tried her alien force and the star bolts and laser beams but it didn't work.

"My trap is flawless, I know what you're made of," Kitten flew with one of the moth with Starfire's cage following behind her.

Beastboy flew behind Kitten's moth and tried attacking it, but the remaining flocks of moths flew to him and occupied him.

"Kid flash!" Cyborg grabbed Kid flash's shoulder and pull him to a corner. "Take Robin back to our tower, the jump city titans tower and leave a message for Hot Spot . Tell him to stay quiet and when we all can't handle them anymore and fall, tell him to come,"

Kidflash left with a blur to Robin and flashed to his way to Jump city.

"Well, well, if this isn't the out-dated machine!" a kid's fuzzy irritating voice appears in the corner.

"Gizmo," Cyborg groaned.

"If you have given me the communicator, a genius like me would be in the good side you know. But it's too late now! No regrets!"

"Who says we regret? I'm going to have a lot of fun kicking your tiny butt! Oh yeah!" Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles.

While Terra was fighting with Plasmus, a long hair caught her by her body and pull her away. Terra, being able to control her powers now, drop down a big pointy sharp edged rock on her hair line that caught her.

"And stay down cat-face," Terra said. "And you too, smelly face," she said as she place a mountain on top of Plasmus and lift it up again and slam it down continuously. At that point, Plasmus turn back to his normal human form.

Mos and Menos dash to the Plasmus's human form that is deep in his sleep and took him to jail.

Lightning struck on Atlas, electrocuting the giant metal piece. A clash of sound wave made half the tridents fall on to their knees.

The fog disappears, revealing the weather brothers. Lightning zapped the remaining Tridents. It affected them well because the Tridents arrive from the sea and is wet. That's a great advantage.

Blackfire appears, shooting her red starbolts towards Terra.

"Oww," Terra turn back to see, only to get hit by more starbolts. She shields herself from Blackfire's starbolts with a huge clump of rock.

Aqualad got out of the surface, "Guys, get above the roads!" with that he threw a wave of water at the villains. "Lightning, zap them!" Before lightning could zap, Adonis jump up to one of the moth, when he is being called by the one that planned this.

Lightning shock down electricity, electrifying all the villains beneath.

The villains on the sky were the only ones that were remaining.

"Now, it's easier,"

Speedy aimed 9 arrows at a moth on the sky. "Come on Beastboy, get out of the way," he said to himself.

"Beastboy! Yo! Get outta my way!" Cyborg said, as he himself is also aiming at the moths.

Beastboy flew down, changing back to his human form.

Cyborg blast away one of the huge moths along with Speedy shooting all he got at the moths.

Blackfire is being brave now. She is taking a three on one against Terra, Mos and Menos.

The twin grab Blackfire by her leg, one at each side. Terra than shot Blackfire with continuous sharp rocks. She stop and hit Blackfire with a very large boulder on top, leaving Blackfire unconscious.

**On the moth**

Raven turned herself into her energy and got out of the elastic arm.

"You can't hold me forever! Madame Rouge," she said after she got out of Madame Rouge's grip.

"But I can!" Adonis hit Raven hard on her head after sneaking behind her from the other moth. When Raven fell, he put her in his arm. "Go fight the titans, they're winning,"

"They're not winning, they're just lucky at this time," Madame Rouge squinted her eyes and clenched her fist and jump to the moth that Adonis used.

"Take her to the master, don't let anything disturb your path,"

Now the elastic villain has flew away back to the battle scene. Adonis's moth's pace sped up.

**Back at the battle area**

Thunder and lightning zapped and boomed the remaining villains away and Mos and Menos took them to jail.

Madame Rouge jumped down from her moth and punched Speedy from behind. When he fell, her view of the scene was clear. The only villain left was herself.

"You will not get me! You will never get me! I will never spend my time in a low-life cell!"

"Sorry," Terra said as she caged Rouge from behind.

Speedy aimed a frozen arrow between the caged bars and hit Madame Rouge and froze her.

After a good 24 minutes, the villains have been all taken to jail.

"Why didn't Hot Spot show up?!" Beastboy said, shaking his arms rapidly and shouting in Cyborg's face.

"Robin made a mistake and called him to our city! Now he's there!" Cyborg replied, shouting back in the green titan's face.

"We have to go rescue Raven," Aqualad joined in, with a worried face. His voice was pacing like his mood. "And we have to go now,"

"Star's been captured too," Beastboy chimed in.

"Great job Titans, I heard what you said Beastboy, we gotta go save them and fast," Robin said running behind the group with Hot Spot hot behind him. "They didn't turn off their trackers so we'll be able to follow them,"

At the villain's lair.

Raven arrived there, still unconscious. Starfire and Kitten are there too. Starfire's mouth was plastered and she was tied on a chair.

The dark mysterious titan awoke from her unconsciousness and slowly open her eyes. The lair was surrounded by darkness so there weren't any difficulty in opening them. She felt numb, her couldn't move not even twitch.

"Raven," the man in shadows said. "I've been waiting for you. I've chosen you to be my queen once I gain total power over Jump city then slowly devour other cities and rule the planet!"

"I don't think that'd be happening," Robin kicked down the main entrance door.

"How did you find this place?!"

"By one mistake of yours,"

Aqualad enter the room on his wave, covering the whole room with water, he grabbed Raven out of Adonis's grip and hold her wrist so she wouldn't fell off the wave and signalled the titans to back off. Lighting enters and gave the biggest zap as Aqualad and Raven exited the room.

_End of chapter 11_

_**Next chapter will contain major Rob/Rae stuff. They're going to the circus! Also major Star one sided to Aqualad and Speedy one sided to Raven. But not much Aqua/rae. Well until next chapter! It will be coming out quick if I get lots of reviews! Cos I need to know if people like this story or I'll have to work on my Naruto fic to start a new Naruto fic that I've been planning! Bye! **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Clown Torture

** Important Author's note**

**I forgot to write about Starfire! I am so sorry! Please forgive me. She did not get fried. Lol! That was funny when you said that, 718darkstar. Beastboy shape shifted into a pterodactyl and sped towards her and took her out of the room. **

**Artemis-Roth: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. And I will continue this as recently as I can. **

**Daydreemer(anon): Thanks, I love the title too. And thanks again for reviewing Chapter 1.**

**Widowsforest: Thanks for the review. **

**di-just-me: Cos, Aquarae will be in the next chapter, and there's gonna be a lot of Aquarae stuff in the future! Thanks for the review! **

**Save-a-broom-ride-the-player: Thanks for the review. Which part of the part is confusing? I'll try a page break and update it as soon as possible.**

**And thanks to the rest that read and thanks for adding to your alerts and fave lists. **

The titans all went back to the Titans East tower. Thunder, Lightning, and Hot spot all left for their territory after helping the Titans. Beastboy was now busy, ogling Terra and flirting with her along with Starfire welcoming her with giving her big bone cracking hugs.

"Who's the villain anyways?" Bumblebee asked her hands on her hips.

"Uh, he's not on the list of notorious villains and he's a new villain and not strong enough to be on the list except for the fact that he did recruit all of those notorious villains," Cyborg explained intelligently.

"So, at least our Christmas isn't ruined," Robin said, spreading his arms across the sofas.

"Dudes!" Beastboy exclaimed turning to face his friends. "Let's go to the circus!"

"I saw one stopping by at Steel and it's a pretty famous one," Terra said, sheepishly.

"We must all participate in the unfamiliar place called Circus!" Starfire declared, the others all agreed, except Robin whose face sullen and turned pale.

"Robin, man you don't look so good," Speedy said, staring at Robin with a weird look.

"You're turning white!" Mos exclaimed worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Can't we not go to the circus?" he asked. "Or can I not go along with you guys?"

"Are you scared?!" Beastboy raised an eye brow, then burst out. "Boy Wonder! Is scared! Of clowns from the circus!"

"I'm not afraid of clowns! And I'm not scared!" Robin protested fumingly jumping out of his seat.

"Prove it," the shape shifter challenged with a daring look.

"Fine! I'll go!" he yelled furiously turning paler than ever, sweating harder.

The circus...

Robin started sweating, and memories flashed across his head. All he heard is 'The flying Graysons' and what he told his family about removing the tnt. His friends all walk away to the amazing cannonbalt lady. He holds his head, trying to shake the memory out of his head and he started searching for his friends but they are nowhere to be found.

He walks to a different direction and Raven appeared in front of him. "Raven!" he said, pulling himself towards her, sweating even harder. "It's coming back, the thoughts are coming back," he cried.

Raven felt uncomfortable at Robin's strange behaviour and patted his shoulders trying to comfort him, trying to sound as caring as possible. "It's ok, it'll be fine," **(Is she being OOC here?) **

He wrapped his arm around her as he hugged her tighter and she continued to pat him. "It'll be over,"

Then a two coloured face clown passes over them. Robin spotted him and back away from Raven with a yelp.

"Robin! So this is the reason you don't want to come here?" she questioned in her monotone.

He didn't answer, knowing it was a rhetorical answer. "Come; let's head back to the tower,"

"Guys! Have anyone seen Robin or Raven?" Terra asked, scanning for her two friends.

"Raven said she needed to go to the bathroom, Robin, I have no idea," Speedy replied.

"Hmm, I think he left for the tower," Beastboy said looking smart, his hands holding his chin trying to think, but the truth is he's just pretending.

"Friend Aqualad! We must go and see the miraculous maiden!" Starfire said, dragging Aqualad with her without even waiting for his answer.

"Isn't it not wonderful at this populated place?" Starfire asked, sounding cheerful as usual.

"Yeah," he replied, difficultly scratching his head. Sometimes Star's choice of words is really weird.

"Friend Aqualad?" Starfire called, sounding shy with a blush covered on her face. "When will you have the girl friend?"

"Uh, I don't know yet," he replied, trying to look away from her as he blushed, thinking about Raven.

"Hmm, Raven's taking too long in the bathroom," the archer muttered as he look down at his watch. "Bumblebee, can you go check the ladies' room? It's already 5 minutes since she left for the bathroom,"

"Ugh. I'm sure that she's probably looking for us," the bee retorted.

"Yeah so you go search for her before she gets lost," Speedy countered back.

"Why can't you?" Bumblebee said, not wanting to move from her pose in Cyborg's arms.

"Cos it's a female territory!"

"Isn't she your girl friend now already? Did she dump you already?" Bumblebee said in irritation.

"Yeah, I guess but..." he blushed and before he could finish his sentence his communicator beep, he answered, seeing Raven there, he lightened up a big. "Raven! Where are you?!"

"The tower. I'm sorry I left all of a sudden. Robin's been acting weird so I brought him back with me to the tower to give him a rest," before he could say anything, the light flashed off.

"So she left you for the leader?"Bumblebee continued teasing.

"You and your big unlucky bee mouth," Speedy said.

He's surrounded by couples now. Aqualad and Starfire left together, Beastboy and Terra are so caught up in each other and Cyborg has his arm around Bumblebee's shoulders, and Mos and Menos, you can say that they're a couple in a non-lover way.

**Sorry for the shortness, after reading 718darkstar's review, I had to post this chapter to make things clear about Star getting fried. And let's all thank 718darkstar! Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you continue reading this story. **


	14. Crossing the line

**paula2284:Thanks for the review. **

**di-just-me: Thanks for the review, no it's ok, it's not rude. An aquarae fan would want to know why there isn't an aquarae scene in the next chapter. **

**718darkstar: That's just a clown part of the circus. Thanks for the review.**

**Save-a-broom-ride-the-player: ****I'm going to make the explanation short and simple now. They drowned the villains and Lightning strike a bolt aiming the water which conducted the villains with it. Is this ok? Not confusing anymore right? I'll try expanding "the creepy master guy" lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Ishii-Sen-Ling: If she is kidnapped for so long, they'd miss christmas so you know... Thanks for the review. **

**Valeria89: Thanks, I'm glad that it's not too bad. And the praisings, they're not a lie. lol!Thanks again, for reveiwing the first 3 chapters!**

**And I apologize for not naming the previous chapters; sorry I didn't have enough time to work on the names. And I did this in a rush so bear with a few mistakes I made, Ok? I was so caught up in Naruto-arena.**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

_**Chapter 14: Crossing the line**_

The teens returned to the tower when night falls. As soon as they arrive the tower, Speedy snuck off to Raven's room instead of going to his. He knocked on her door and as soon as she opened the door he pushed against her body and kissed pecked her lips. He put too much force in the kissing part that he pushed her all the way to her bed.

The dark titan has her eyes widened, shocked! She was now lying below him on her bed. She whacked his head really hard and that was when let go, blushing. "I'm sorry, it's all a sudden to you since you open your door and I... uh, yeah," he said sheepishly.

Raven got up from her bed and walk across the windows. "Speedy," she turn back to crash into him. "I think things are going too fast," she told him, and his smile faded and turned upside down. "You understand right?" she asked, lifting both her eyebrows.

"Yeah, totally," he said in a sighing tone.

"Good, I don't want this to happen again," she said in a serious tone with a serious face.

"Sure, I understand that you don't want to cross the line yet," the archer said playfully and drags her into his arms and planned to press his lips against her but she blocked his mouth with her hands and said. "I'm dying for a moment to myself,"

"Uh yeah sure," he said, knowing it was a reject. '_How could she reject?! Me?! There are lots of girls_ _wanting me out there! She should know what she sees in front of her!'_ Speedy scowled in his head.

"Uh, I want a moment to _myself_," she repeated, paraphrasing myself.

"Yeah, night then," he gave her one last kiss on her cheeks and left the door.

'_I think I made a huge mistake! I have no idea when I'm going to be free from his kisses,' _Raven sighed as she finished her thought and rubbed her temples and snuggled under the blanket.

The next day

Everyone other than Robin, gathered in the living room, Beastboy kept annoying Terra by asking how she got out of her tomb and why she ignored him. But she still kept it a mystery from him which is killing him.

"Terra would you just tell him?" Raven snapped furiously at the teenage titan.

Terra stifled a laugh. "It's fun to keep secrets from him," Starfire giggled as well. "Friend Beastboy looked so puppy-ish!"

"Beastboy?" Aqualad called, trying to take some action in shutting him up. "You said you guys crash here earlier to decorate,"

"Oh yeah! Christmas is drawing close!" he exclaimed and pulled Terra with him to the decorations and started decorating.

Just when Aqualad was about to sit beside Raven, Speedy got a head start. His archery friend sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around _his _girlfriend. And without having enough time to fume on that, Starfire appeared beside him and shouted. "Friend Aqualad! It is glorious to spend the time together with you and the Titans of the East in the Tower that is located in the East!"

"Uh, yeah sure. It's not the first time you mention," the atlantean said, with a hint of irritation. The alien princess is really moving on his nerves and he's kind of annoyed by now.

"Bird boy freaked out last night," Speedy started. "His face is so creepily pale!"

"Robin does acted kinda weird last night, but let's just forget it or he'll get mad when we mention about it," Bumblebee joined in.

"Boy wonder never speaks of his past, does he?" Cyborg said as he took a seat beside the bee titan and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys? Hellooooooooo we ran out of mistletoes," Beastboy shouted, from across the room.

"How many mistletoes are you planning to decorate in this whole room?!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Mistletoes! Are the joy of Christmas!" Beastboy countered back, gesturing to his blonde girl friend.

"I do agree! We must decorate more of this mistletoe!" the alien said as she squealed in delight and flew off to get more mistletoe from who knows where.

"Um, Speedy can you excuse me for a minute?" Raven said, trying to avoid him cos he's always trying to make out with her and she's tired of it. She stood up and left the room. Aqualad, sensing her emotions right now, ran after her.

"Hey Raven," he called out after him. "So, what's with you and Speedy?"

"Haven't you known already?" she looked at him, trying to read his thoughts. To her surprise, he shook his head. "We're... um, he asked me to be his girl friend, and I said yes,"

"So, you two are going out?" he asked, his voice stinging, sounding hurt.

Raven didn't reply so that's a yes. Then his gift for her is... he can't give her that gift anymore, can he. He doesn't want to be a back stabbing friend. "Congratulations then," he said, trying to hold his eyes from leaking tears but by doing that, it causes his voice to tremble.

"What is to be congratulated? I don't think our relation would even last a week," Raven said angrily. "He's a playboy, he can't resist to girls. If he find someone better than me, that's the end of it,"

What she said seems like a comfort to him, he felt better when she told him about the relationship ending part. "So you're frustrated now?" he asked, his voice turning back to normal. She nodded, and he pulled her by her wrist and said. "Let's go do something fun," she couldn't protest and was pulled away by the atlantean at all cost.

_End of chapter 13 _

**Sorry for the shortness, at least I have an Aquarae stuff, right? The next chapter will be mainly focus on them. Speedy, Starfire included, only in a few scenes cos they're needed in those scenes. Sorry Robin fans, he didn't make an appearance in this chapter cos he's on his bed, after last night's circus show. **

**See y'all then! **


	15. Regrets and Interruptions

**Nice question Ishii Sen Ling, do you have esp or something?? Cos that's what I'm going to make it happen in the upcoming chapter!! Yay! Paula2284, you want them to make out? I guess I can let them in the next chapter or so. The rest must agree... Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry I can't answer them all cos of school, -sigh-. Hope you still read this fic! **

_Disclaimer: _

_Raven: Don't make me repeat myself; the Authoress does not own TeenTitans. _

_Beastboy: Who doesn't own us? Wait, we are owned by someone?!_

_Raven: You do have a brain the size of an animal. :) a wave of dark magic flash over. _

**Chapter Regrets and Interruptions**

"Aqualad? Aqualad?" Aqualad continuously kept ignoring Raven. "Aqualad, I don't do fun,"

The Atlantean turn back to lecture her but ended bumping Raven into his arms. The two of them froze, no it's like the world froze. Aqualad's arm slowly and automatically drape around her back. Her arms, without her commands, slowly went around his back.

After sometime, the bird boy walk by the hallways, ended up seeing them hugging. Tension build up in him, his face grew red of envy or jealousy. To break the scene, he simply cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear.

Raven snapped out of her fantasy and quickly pushed herself away from Aqualad's arms, leaving the aquatic titan hurt in expression. "Robin, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room taking rest?" Raven asked rapidly in a panic with nervousness.

"I was, uh," he started thinking of an explanation. _'Never mind, she's not available anyways. Maybe later,' _Robin thought and scratched his spiky hair as he answer. "I just came out to see what everyone else was doing,"

Aqualad ignored him and pulled her by the wrist and said. "Come on, Raven, let's go. Bye Robin,"

Robin stood there, in the same spot, dumb-founded, frozen solid, lost in his thoughts. His head was filled with regrets. Not like other guys that regret, he doesn't have 'what ifs' in his mind, instead, he has 'I should haves' running across his head. He felt so stupid. He had had a chance with her before, and yet he doesn't use them wisely, now he has to watch Raven with 2 guys. He sighed, but the thing he strongly regrets is that he should have care for her more before those two titans shows up in their life.

With Aqualad and Raven

"Aqualad," Raven snapped and ripped her wrist away from him as they reached outside of the tower. "Where are we going? I believe I have the right to know about that," she studied his beautiful onyx eyes, her harsh tone grew lightened as their tension build. She was under his charms and so was he.

"Let's go do something fun, like surfing, you've never go surfing before right?"

"I don't and playing is just a waste of time, and I use my time wisely," Raven replied intelligently in a slightly playful manner.

"Just once, you'll love it! And then we could build sandcastles and other beach stuffs,"

Raven tried to prevent herself not to laugh at his childish behaviours and thoughts. Build Sandcastles?? When she couldn't hold herself anymore, she break down into a laughing fit and quickly covered her mouth with a blush of embarrassment.

"Wait, did you just laugh?" Aqualad asked jerking his head to the back a little.

"I guess happy showed up," she replied sheepishly, a few more strands of her hair fell down to the front of her eyes. She was about to grace them back to the back of her ears, but Aqualad took the liberty of doing that.

After he was done, he planted a kiss on her forehead leaving her wide-eyed.

"A-A-Aqua-lad," she stuttered, this was no accident nor it was for some mission, if you'd like to call that. This was done purposely.

"Raven, I..." before he could say anything, their communicators beeped, Aqualad scowled the damn communicator mentally. The communicators have ruined the most two precious moments of his life, and this was the second time now.

Both of them answered the communicators. "Raven, it's Robin, hurry we need you downtown, looks like Billy has somehow escaped from jail,"

On Aqualad's communicator. "Aqua-dude, Robin wants us to go check the jail, see ya in a few minutes,"

"We'll continue this conversation sometime later," Raven said blushing , same with Aqualad and they both waited for the other titans.

**I decided to end the chapter here... sorry! Sorry for the shortness, hey, at least I updated, right? I won't be able to update this fic as recently as I did a few months ago, when my interest was in TeenTitans, so I'll have to deicde on the amount of reviews I get! Yeah, to stall time, if I get at least a maxium of 10 reviews, I'll update it as soon as I have 10 reviews! K? Fair enough?? It's ok if you don't want to cos it's short, I'll just have to wait until the end of the year or something to reach 10 reviews, lol! Kidding, what if it something like that really happens?? I don't know, depends on the reviews! Any kind of review is ok for me. **


	16. Christmas has finally arrived

**Yay!**** I did get 10 reviews within 2 weeks! Yippee!! Thanks for the reviews, guys. Thedungbug (anon)** **mentioned about Raven's emotions and explosions, I'm sorry that I didn't put those in this fic. I forgot! But I'll put some in the future. Let's just note to self that she has total control of her powers now, k?  
**

_Disclaimer: _

_Raven: Do not play with my temper, this Authoress does not own TeenTitans._

_Beastboy: Who?_

_Raven: Uchihas1010hyuuga_

_Beastboy: I didn't heard it, can you say louder?_

_A splash of dark magic spread across the screen._

* * *

Chapter 15: Christmas has finally arrive

The rest of the titans filed out of the tower, finding two of the members, waiting for them at the entrance.

"How convenient, you're both here," Bumblebee said.

"Friend Aqualad! Where have you been?! I have been searching for you; you made the promise to do the hair with me!" Starfire said gleefully.

"Star, we don't have time for conversations, Titans go!" Robin demanded and the original titans spread out to the city where the Titans east went to check the jail, to make sure all the criminals they caught are there.

After a few minutes of fight, Billy was caught and when he was sent to jail, Speedy informed Robin that the one who gathered the villains and Madame Rouge has somehow escaped.

"They can't be at their hideout, they'll know we'd look there," Bumblebee said, in a thinking tone.

Beastboy pulled his ears. "Can't we have a peaceful winter?!"

"Come on, Beastboy, it can't be that bad," Terra said, trying not to throw herself into a laughing pit at the green titan's adorable behaviour.

"Friends!" Starfire declared, gaining full attention to her. "I shall make the pudding of joy to cheer us up and let the sadness disappear!"

"We're not sad, we're quite joyous," Speedy said in a sick face, trying Star to take her idea back.

Too late, "Cool!! Yum! Be sure to make me more than anyone else!" Terra said excitedly.

"We can't talk about food in a situation like this," Robin said, in a 'I'm the leader, I call the shots' voice.

"I think we should at least go back to the tower and figure this out," the mechanic robot suggested.

The ninja titan considered the idea and nodded. "That'd be better, I'll track them down when we get back to the tower,"

"More work, how much do you want to bet he's going to lock himself up in his room and figure that out?" Beastboy whispered into Raven's ears.

"I. Don't. Gamble," the mysterious titan retorted emotionlessly and leave Beastboy in a pout.

"Fine! What about you Cy? Wanna bet?"

"Nah! I know the answer already," Cyborg replied, walking past the pissed titan, and snickering secretly to himself.

"Come on, don't you people know any fun?!" once again, the shape shifter pulled his ears in frustration.

"Don't worry BB, that's why I'm here," the rock controlling girl said in a playful voice in a joke.

"Yeah, you're the reason there's a word fun in my vocabulary, Raven is your synonym,"

The dark titan simply rolled her eyes and ignored his whining, but was surprised by Speedy's arm around her shoulder all of a sudden. She wasn't used to being hugged yet.

"Hey Rae, wanna hang out tonight?" Speedy asked, seductively.

"My name is Raven, in case you don't know," she automatically corrected in an emotionless voice. "And no, I don't waste my time on that,"

The hard to get part was one of the things that made him attracted to her. Most guys, when they're ignored, gave up on the girl they're chasing, but Speedy here is different. He was attracted to her, and no girl has ever treated him, ignorantly before and he likes the change she's giving him.

"Really? Not even for your boy friend?"

"Boyfriend?" both Robin and Aqualad repeated, twitching their eyebrows at the thought. Starfire who heard it rose in the air joyously. "Are the ears betraying me and making me hear wrong words? Or did I just heard Friend Raven and Friend Speedy are the lovers?!"

"I guess you're ears are working pretty well, I thought I've already told you guys, back at the circus? Where bird boy..." he was stopped by Robin who was now red in harassment. "You don't need to bring that up,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Beastboy said, thumping his head.

"Oh yeah, you told me before," Aqualad remembered the previous conversation. He turned glum at the sight of Speedy trying his best to flirt with her and continuously stared at Raven as if he has lost something forever and can never get it ever again.

"I didn't know about that too," Robin joined in looking at Aqualad, "I thought..." his looks shifted to Raven then to Speedy then to Aqualad, in a cycle.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Raven demanded, hating everyone looking at her in disbelief. Cyborg looked at Speedy as if he didn't trust him. After all, Cyborg and Raven are like brothers and sisters. And Speedy is a well-known player. Who could trust him after all?

_'I should demand for a break-up before we leave for Jump city... we won't be seeing the Titans East right after that anyways so that won't be too bad,' _Raven planned mentally, but she has no idea that they'd be seeing each other really often in the near future._'Why did I even talk myself into being his girlfriend?' _she slapped herself mentally, trying to ignore everyone around as much as possible.

* * *

**(I'm going to skip Christmas eve, k?)**

Christmas finally arrive!! The day Star has been waiting for! The alien princess flew into the main room, jumping up and down gleefully. She had been planning something since they had the mistletoe decorated around the tower. But her plans doesn't seem to be working for the past days. But she has made sure that today is the day, today will be the day she'll win his kiss. After a few seconds later, the green coloured Titan entered the room with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Yay! Christmas! We get to open our presents!!" he cheered as he jumped in the pile of presents scattered under the decorated christmas tree. He shape shifted into a puppy and started a search party for his presents.

"Friends!" Starfire greeted in a high-pitched voice as the rest of the titans entered the main room as well. "On my planet, we sing our traditional joyous song in such occasion such as your homeplanet's 'Christmas',"

"It's ok Starfire, we don't need a foreign, ear piercing song right now," Robin said, trying to be nice in facial expression.

"Then we shall open our presents, correct?" she asked as she claps excitedly.

Without any further chats, the titans all started searching for their presents. Beastboy gathered all his presents around him, arranging them from largest to tiniest; he picked the largest and started tearing the wrappers without any hesitations or any attention for the beautiful wrapping papers.

Bumblebee stared at Raven's pile for a good few minutes guessing which is Aqualad's. She had this huge desire to know what her Aquatic team mate had gave his crush. Aqualad stared intently as she unwrapped the oceanic colour wrappers neatly. She chose that first cos the wrapper's so aquatic and had a precise guess who that's be from.

Speedy was fuming, snarling as he watched, thinking why she chose that gift after his. She should know which one is his? I mean, he wrapped it in a wrapper with bows and arrows printed all over it.

The wrappers were carefully unwrapped, unlike Beastboy's, which were in shreds. Underneath the wrappers revealed a navy case...

_End of Chapter 15_

**Sorry for the shortness, once again... It's just, I'm at my friend's house, the school had an early dismissal cos the teachers need to work on the WASC, western association something something. Oh well, review! This time I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done! It'll probably take a week... I hope. I'll have to decide on the number of reviews I get. Buh-Bye!**


	17. A note that will end the ugly shipping

**Sorry for the long update! Really, haven't been into TeenTitans that much now, but I'll try and update. Hey, it's Christmas now! I did not plan the story to be posted at the same time as the real world! Trust me! (To be on the safe side)  
I hope you still enjoy this ficcie! **

_Chapter 14: The note which will end the ugly relationship_

Right before she opened it, Starfire squealed in delight. Her squeal of enjoyment turns out to be ear piercing, so everyone tried in all their might to defend themselves from the horrible shrill. "Delightful! Look at the stars which resembles Gornas from my homeplanet, and they are twitching!"

"Yeah, Star. You might want to lower the enjoyment volume, too," Robin reminded, still blocking his ears.

"Those oranges are nothing compare to these!" after adjusting his ears, the green titans shape shifted into a green starfish. Then return back to his normal form. "See? How do you like that?"

"Delightful, friend Beastboy, but I prefer these from those. Do not think that you are ugly or anything, I hope I cause no harm to your feelings," she said the shell with the starfish in it in her hands. And she has a special reason why she preferred those over BB's. She knew perfectly well that these are from Aqualad.

Raven got up and headed for the rooftop without anyone's notice, but Terra saw so she followed.

The mysterious titan stand at the top, staring out at the horizon until someone disturbed. "Hey Raven," a girl's voice it seem and it sounds like Star is not the owner.

"Terra,"

"I was just wondering," she started as she walk up and stood beside her. "Why you didn't question me about anything? I thought you're not going to trust me anymore. Don't get me wrong, I really like the way things are right now,"

That hit her like a huge plane crashing down on her. She has been too confusing about her love life, believe it or not, she had not paid any attention to Terra! She needs to think about her a comeback. She can't just say, "I'm too tangled in the web of love that I forgot you even existed," no way is she going to say that.

"Raven?"

"Beastboy needs you, you must stay therefore I can't exile you from the Titans tower to my own will. We're all happy the way we are right now," she deadpanned.

"Raven, then are you saying you trust me?" the rock loving girl smirked, slightly.

"Uh, as long as you don't do anything funny... I do not trust you, and I will not forgive you for what you have done. But I will still treat you as my friend," she grew softened when she said the word friend to her. After all, beside Star, Terra is the only gal pal she ever had. And she really liked Terra, she enjoyed every spare minute with the two of them.

"I'm cool with it," Terra shrugged and she meant it, although she wants her trust again.

"Why do you even come back? I thought..."

"I'm only telling you this," she paused. "The stone wasn't me," she paused again, studying Raven's emotionless shock. "And I removed the stone, because I was attending Jump high, so that'd be weird if my grave's still there. Beastboy caught me, I pretended to play dumb," she diverted her attention elsewhere. "But I heard that the Titans went to Steel for Christmas so I followed you guys here, just in case something happened. When I arrived I found all of you guys in a fight and decided to stop my game there, I'm sorry,"

"But you still betrayed us, and that will scar you forever,"

"I know, but at least Robin hasn't questioned me yet, you know about the treachery I've done???"

"Now, I'm going to,"

"God, why did I even start the topic?"

"Why?"

"Beastboy said he'd be my friend no matter what I've done," her face saddened. "But when the slade thing surfaces, he said... he lied!" the sadness rose to a higher level. "But now, I forgive him, I wanna live like we used to, you know," the sadness and anger met and slide down the slope.

"Hey girls, whtcha'all doing here?" Bumblebee's voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Oh, we're just talking, coming," Terra shouted back and ran to the source of voice, pulling Raven with her too. Surprisingly, the dark girl did not struggle back. She seems to be warming up.

"Come on, you guys, oh and Rae, Speedy's waiting for you there," she pushed her in a spare room. When the dark titan balanced herself, she find herself in a damp room. Then the light was switch turned on revealing Speedy under the bright florescent light.

"Hey Rae," he greeted, drawing some squares with his foot on the floor. "I got you something, I know this is too early, and roses are meant for valentine, but I here," he handed her a bouquet of roses with mistletoes tied around which he arranged himself. You know the vinery type? And above their heads appear to be mistletoe. "Well, here goes nothing," with that he crashes his lips onto hers.

Before he gets into the passionate mood, she removed her lips from his. "Thanks for the flowers, see ya," she ran out of the spare room and back into the living room. Before entering the room, she found a green with tints of red card attached with the bouquet. She snatched it and opened the lid and started reading.

It says:

You kiss when two person are located under the mistletoe by fate. And kisses are only meant for people and kisses sparkles when it's true love. And every one of these mistletoes wrapped around roses which is meant for love I gave meant for every kiss I save for you. And my love for you will never wither with the last mistletoe. It will remain fresh.

Raven pfted, how long will the mistletoe even last? Rubbish.

"Hey Raven," Aqualad appeared behind her. "Did you like my present?" he asked, blushing bright pink.

"I was stopped in the process of opening it,"

"Oh, then I hope you like it," he ran off back into the room.

She wondered why they are all outside. She shrugged the thought off and followed behind him.

"Friend Raven! You must see the beads of friendship shells that Friend Aqualad has got me!" these words came out from the lips of none other Starfire.

"Oh how interesting, what is it?" Beastboy asked in a sarcastic voice.

Starfire waved the necklace in front of the dark titan's face, boasting off her shell necklace.

"Beautiful," Raven commented, she meant it but it sounded like sarcasm like she wants it to get over with it.

"What did Friend Aqualad got you? May I take a small glimpse if you would like to share?" she asked, gleefully.

"Sure, I have no idea what he got me,"

"Then we may start unwrapping the beautiful wrapping papers!" Starfire shouted as though this is an army in the military and continued to torn the neatly wrapped with great effort wrapping papers. Wasted!

This is going to be bad. Aqualad meant it only for Raven to open it. He wants her to be the first one to see it. Now it's all ruined, he can't stop the anxious alien, titans will jump to the wrong conclusion even if it's true.

**(I would have ended it here... but I'm going to be extremely nice and continue so this becomes a longer chapter.)**

The wrappers revealed a beautiful embroidered gold shell. A white gold starfish was attached on the front, appearing like a button. Which Starfire automatically clicked it. The shell opened, a water filled bubble floated up, viewing memories of the past when they first met and some time after they met and a few more times they met that are not on the real show.

Starfire felt a hint of jealousy sparked in the pits of her alien stomach. This is a really cool gift, she wanted it. She wanted it from Friend Aqualad!

"Friend Raven, this is the most prettiest gift I have ever seen in my entire life!" Starfire gasped, causing Robin who was nearby to notice too. He instantly knew that the gift was from Aqualad and according to Star the present was meant for Raven.

He felt bad that she did not open his present first. He made an 'argh' sound as he glared at the present. He didn't get a better present than that junk but he still wants her to open his first.

"Friend Raven, do you not like the bubbly sound of the under water? Uuummmm, I love the current moving noises best," she leaned in closer to the necklace. "Let us explore what our other friends got you!"

Raven just let the alien messed up her gifts. She sat there trying to make a bored dry face, but deep down she was excited about the gift Aqualad gave her. Even though Speedy's gift was more romantic, she preferred Aqualad's. Then she spotted a message on the wrapping paper and slyly takes the message without Star's notice.

The note said:

My love for you expands from the heavens to the bottom of the seas. And I hope we get to spend the remaining time together.

She blushed when she finished reading it and continued blushing when she felt Aqualad's gaze upon her. She knew perfectly well that he's confessing to her. And thinking about the fact made her blush harder.

"Whoa! New skateboards! Yay!!! –Gasp- huh? What's this? Is this a key? Click here?" Beastboy clicked on it and came rushing in a mopad driven by Cyborg.

"-gasp- Cyborg! You bought me this?!"

"No, I made it," then Cyborg started blabbering about the technology and time he used on it. And Beastboy continuously played his game, praising and thanking him repeatedly.

Mos and Menos joined in the goofball act with any possible part they could get.

Then Speedy entered the room, without anyone's notice and saw Raven reading a note. He slyly sneak behind her and was about to startle her, but he caught the word 'love for you' and 'heavens' and 'seas', matching it up with the wrapping paper and the design of the card, there can only be one person that could've sent it. And it was none other than him, making a move on 'his' girl.

_End of Chapter 14_

**Please leave a review! That'll make me very happy! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! **


	18. Tandon! HELP!

**Um... I know it's almost been a year! And I don't know how I'm going to end this! Yikes!**

**I need help!!!! HELP! I really want to complete this, I had an idea how when I first started out but as I lost interest on TeenTitans, I lost interest in this fanfic too. And the story has been... um, it's going out of place. **

**So what I want to say is... if you have any idea in how to end this please give me an idea. If you want to write the ending yourself you can PM the chapter to me... I'll credit it to you. Really. So if you have any interest in doing any of the following I mentioned, please tell me! Either in a review or PM... **

**I need volunteers please!!! **

**-Uchihas1010hyuuga-**

**P.S Thanks for the 100 reviews!!! :))))))))))) **


	19. Cleared feelings

**A/N: Finally! The last chapter we're all waiting for… or I'm hoping for! I'd like to thank soccer-vampire-girl and Ishii-Sen-Ling for the ideas! I used all of the ideas all of you contributed with! Thank you! This chappie is dedicated to all the Aquaven fans out there! **

_Disclaimer: Can't believe this is the last disclaimer I'm gonna make for this story… so sad… aneeeehow, sadly, I do not own TeenTitans! _

Chapter 18: Feelings cleared

"Aqualad? What is the meaning…" the agile archer was interrupted by the loud blare of the alarms telling the Titans the city is in danger.

"Titans! The fabric factory at the outskirts is on fire" Robin, being the leader and nearest to the computers alerted his colleagues.

**(The Fabric Factory)**

"Aqualad, try putting out the fire before it reaches to the generators!" Bumblebee ordered and the Atlantean**(sp?)** did as told.

"Beastboy, help Aqualad out!" commanded Robin and Beastboy turned in the shape of an elephant and spurts out water from its trunk. "Starfire, Terra! Cover the fire with earth! Raven teleport the generators somewhere Cyborg can fix!" Robin and Speedy threw arrows and missiles** (I forgot what Robin's weapons are…) **containing water repeatedly.

As Raven lifts the generator up, the overheating tech exploded right near her, severely injuring the dark Titan.

"RAVEN!" Immediately, all the Titans yelled with concern. Before she hit the ground, Aqualad ran to where the explosion is and caught her in his arms.

"Raven, are you okay? Talk to me!" he gently shakes her body waiting for her response. "Raven? Tell me you're okay!" when she wouldn't answer he squeezed her tight in his embrace with tears streaking down his face fast.

Then the Dark Titan's eyelids slowly batted. "Ah-aqua-lad?" The Aquatic Prince quickly let go and looked at her face-to-face. "What happened?"

"Don't talk,"

"The generators you were suppose to move exploded all of a sudden," Bumblebee told.

"Hey, no worries now. The fire's out," Terra came, trying to assure Raven. She nodded before falling back into the firm grasp of Aqualad.

Whilst all this happened, Speedy found the answer to his question he asked his so-called Girlfriend before coming here. She only agreed to go out with him out of annoyance, he winced at that_, it hurts_ to find out something like this this late. So he decided he wants to be on her good side and will encourage them to start dating!

"Friend Speedy! The fire's spreading wider now, please do not zone out!" a friendly voice wake him up out of his thoughts that he thinks is the nicest and most mature thing he's ever thought in his whole life time!

"Uh, sure," he said gratefully.

Aqualad took Raven back to the T-tower and Cyborg treated her in the infirmary until she regains conscious to heal herself with her powers.

(After 3 days passed)

(Starfire's room)

Who knows the alien would quickly adapt with Earth's technology to start online chatting to strangers…

**Emerald-eyes**: Hello, stranger Lghtngarrw!

**Lghtngarrw: **Hey

**Lghtngarrw: **Derez a prty dwntwn, wanna hit it? We shud least c each other since we'v known each other quite lon now. Dun u think?

**Emerald-eyes: **I shall see to it! May you be so kind to tell me where it is?

**Lghtngarrw: **Chek ur inbx, I sent da RSVP 2 u. A fren of mind is hostin it, ya c. :)

**Emerald-eyes: **How do I know it is you that I am supposed to meet out of the crowds?

**Lghtngarrw: **I'm easy 2 catch eyes of. BTW, haf I eva told u dis? U sound a lot lyk a fren of mine.

(Aqualad's room)

… _knock… knock… knock…_

"Come in," Aqualad replied.

"Hey, Aqualad," it was Bumblebee. She straightened her pants before preparing to ask further on. "I was just wondering… if you know the two of them break up?"

"The two of them? Break-up?" Aqualad rose a brow in suspicion.

"You know. Speedy and… her?"

He fluttered his eyelids rapidly and stared down at the ground. "And you still haven't asked her out because…?"

"I don't know when's the right time… I mean… uh, I don't know. I'm too nervous. I did confess in my Christmas card. I think she forgets about it already since there was the explosion or maybe she doesn't like me back. And I don't know how to bring it back up again," he explained nervously with a light blush glowing on his cheeks.

"You're so stupid! Go to her now! Go, go, go! Shoo! You've been taking care of her while she was injured and I'm sure she likes you because she doesn't shoo you away," the Bee titan ordered pushing Aqualad out of his room and to one of the Guests' rooms – Raven's.

(Robin's room)

The door burst open and Speedy ran in. "Hey, clone, got any decent tux? Because mine's just not working right on me!" Panic is picked up in his voice as he digs into Robin's wardrobe.

"Speedy! Stop! I just organized it by color!" Robin, who just woke up from his thoughts, yelled.

"Uh. Sorry. I'll fix it back for you when I come back,"

"Come back? Where are you going?" Robin eyes suspiciously at Speedy with a death glare underneath his mask. "Are you going out already? It was all just a game?"

"What are you talking about?" Speedy retorted straining his voice into frustration.

"Are you over her already? And why the hell did you ask her out if you're not serious?!" a very angry Robin demanded for an answer.

Without hesitation, Speedy explained everything to Robin.

"Whoa, bro, I gotta run now or my date's gonna ditch me," with that Speedy dash out of the room to go meet his online date!

(With Raven)

"Raven… are you there?" Aqualad gently knocks on the Dark Titan's door nervously since they all know she doesn't likes to be disturbed and doesn't allow anyone in her room. If he did any of the following he might just ruin their perfect relationship (friendship) into a not-so-perfect one. "She's not there… I don't think she's in her room, Bee,"

"You're not knocking hard enough!" Bumblebee pushed a very worried Aqualad aside and banged on the door. "Raven! Aqualad would like a word with you! Raaaaeeeevvveeennn!"

The door slides open. "I was asleep…"

"Maybe she's not in a very alert mood to remember what I'll say the next morning," Aqualad whispered softly into the Bee Titan's ears.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine! Just do it! Dammit!" she turns back to Raven with a smile on her face. Mood swap. "I'll leave you two alone now," and she buzzed off pushing Aqualad closer to Raven, almost tripping on her.

"Sorry," he said, nervously.

"So…"

"Uh. Yeah. How do I begin?" he sighed. "Raven… do you remember what my card says? The one for Christmas?"

"Oh. That," Raven blushed. Butterflies roamed freely in the pits of her stomach making her feel a little hyper.

"Yeah… um… so, do you feel the same way?"

He looked into her eyes very deeply and she did the same to and crash her lips onto his before saying, "Does this answer your question?" and they kissed again, only longer and more passionate.

The end of the hall, Robin witnessed it all and decided Raven might be better off with Aqualad than Speedy. First he wanted to break them apart because he's afraid Aquaald might hurt Raven but that will really ruin his friendship with Raven. He thinks he's better off as a friend with her than not on talking terms with her.

(At the party)

Starfire arrived at the party 30 minutes before it started. So she waited at the entrance searching for the guy she's been chatting online for a 3 days now. Maybe they were a little bit ahead of things. But who cares if he's ugly, unhealthy or gay she can always party herself.

Starfire has also given up on Aqualad however much she loves him because she knows he'll never like her back the way she wants him to. Then she saw Speedy and ran to him just to greet. "Friend Speedy! What brought you here?"

"Starfire, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the stranger who invited me here,"

"Oh okay… stranger? When have you started talking to strangers? You know this city isn't safe! You can't just start making friends with any random stranger! It's dangerous! What if they want information out of you?!"

"Friend Speedy, you worry too much. He sounds like a nice person to invite me here. I do not even know what he looks like!"

"What?"

"We know each other using a chat program!"

"Wait, don't tell me you're Emerald-eyes! Oh yeah, you do have beautiful green eyes," he said, noticing Starfire's green eyes sparkle for the first time.

She made a loud gasp. "Then you are Lightning Arrow, correct?!"

He nodded.

"I did not know you were a many things that I did not expect Friend Speedy to like!"

"Why don't you change my title into Boyfriend Speedy?" he flirted.

_End of Chapter 18.  
End of __Perimeter of Love._

**Okay, I know I'm terrible with this last chapter despite the awesome ideas you all gave me… I really suck at endings. TT-TT… It took me 3 weeks to write an almost-3-pages chapter which is not perfect...! Ugh! TT-TT  
But thanks for reading my story!!!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed:**  
TheEbonyRaven, DriftStar, Pseudonym Jareth, Diary of Mitch (anon), doverman2.0 (anon), Daydreemer (anon), Valeria89, widowsforest, Last-Sharingan-user-Uchiha  
Ishii Sen Ling, aquaray, ISTILLCan'tDecideWhatMyNameIs, Pseudonym Jareth, ShanaNoChute, lacylynn, DarkRoseDevon, candypink26, drama queen (anon), darkangel, (anon), empressofevil (anon). di (anon), redmoto, Sophie (anon), jasmine-leigh, 1813 (anon), artemis-roth, di-just-me, Save-a-broom-ride-the-player, aula2284  
Sammy (anon), anonymous (anon), Kristin (anon), Tenshihime-Raven, Thedungbug, ugilb (anon), raven fan (anon), candypink26, ShardsofBrokenGlass, anon. (anon),  
kindgirl12, sinomin, the-writing-vampire

**Appreciation to the people who faved this fanfic!: **

aquaray, artemis-roth, candypink26, Dawnmist 11, donnabella2k7, DriftStar, Flekkos, himena, Ishii Sen Ling, kkleia, PhantomFoxMiyuki,purplechocoholic, raeXbb20, redmoto, sadallec, selene-v, ShanaNoChute, ShardsofBrokenGlass, sinomin, The Darkest Ripple, Valeria89, whitetiger1337, widowsforest, XxRazorPiexX

**~ TTFN! ~**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga**


End file.
